Spritestalker
by ROM
Summary: Set after CBHV, the Mainframe Staff is cornered in the P.O. and are about to begin the Hunt. NEW CHAPS NOW UP & COMPLETED!
1. Exclusive

**SPRITESTALKER**

**Chapter One: Exclusive**

"This is Mike the TV with a Mike Show exclusive! Siege in the Principal Office!" 

Mike the TV, Mainframe's lovable, but highly annoying, television set had somehow rounded up a camera crew and started to do that cycle's show live from the holding cell. Mike had been wrongfully imprisoned when the evil and horrid Megabyte had posed as him and thus spread panic through the system of the virus' return. And from what Mike had heard, Megabyte now had the Mainframe staff held captive in the very building. 

"And...we're clear!" called the cameraman. 

"Great!" Mike exclaimed. "I'm gonna win a PB for this, I know it! All we gotta do is get some interviews..." 

"How're we gonna do that, sir?" asked the cameraman. "We're stuck down here in the holding cell. Megabyte has cut off us!" 

"Oh yeah." Mike replied, now depressed. "I guess that means no vidwindows either huh? Nulls! Why that basic virus have to come back anyways? He's ruining my show!" 

"We're back in two, Mr. Mike." 

"Um..." Mike tried thinking. What could he do? His camera guy was right. This was going to ruin sweeps! "I got it!" he cried, causing the small binome holding the camera to almost drop it. "We'll just show the audience how this all happened. Like a...like a...hey, Joe, what's that thing called when you flash back to the past to relive stuff?" 

"A flashback?" the binome replied. 

"Yeah!" Mike said, nodding. "A flashback! That's what we'll do. We'll get those flashback effects they have in movies and the evening news." 

"And we're back!" 

"Hello, Mainframe viewers." Mike said, his voice growing eerie. "This your host, Mike the ace reporter TV with a Mike Show exclusive. Siege in the Principal Office! Earlier today, the evil virus Megabyte took over the central command center for this system, taking the staff hostage. Declaring a hunt, the virus now occupies in the command room, where he has enslaved the women and is making the men do horrible acts!" 

"Mike, that's not really confirmed..." 

"Well..." Mike faltered. "Reports are coming in as we speak. Right now, our communications have been shot, except for this last show I broadcast to you, loyal viewers. How did this come about? How did Megabyte survive the Web? What does he have in store for the citizens and staff of Mainframe? Will we be returned to the seconds of Megaframe? Where in the Net did I find a camera crew in the Principal Office holding cell? These answers and more as we receive them!" 

*** 

"I can't believe this!" 

Matrix was currently taking out his frustration on a nearby wall, while Bob stood against the other. They had barely made it out of the code (?) room before they heard Megabyte's announcement of the hunt. Right now, they were practically sealed up in the hallway, trying to find a way out. 

Right now, all Bob could think about was what was going on inside the command room. He hoped the message he sent out hadn't been too late. What had happened? Sure, he and Matrix were out, but what about Mouse, AndrAIa, Enzo, Phong...Dot...the name caused a catch in his throat. It was over, _they _were over. And they hadn't even begun yet. When Dot had said those three magic words to him, he knew the fighting, the Web, the games...they all lead to that moment. Things were finally going to go right. But then_ he _stepped from that portal, with Ray grinning stupidly from behind him. 

He couldn't blame Ray. The surfer had been under Daemon's control, like they all had. He didn't know if everyone was safe. Besides... Megabyte looked like him. Hell, even Dot was fooled! Taken in by the face that she fell in love with, not the one...the guardian shook his head, trying to keep a floodgate of tears from spilling out. No matter how hard he tried, Bob couldn't stop the blame. He couldn't believe that everyone he cared for, those that he loved, would actually believe he was the copy. Believed that the very evil that was holding them hostage was the guardian they knew and loved. They had turned their backs on him. 

Even now, as he watched Matrix have a temper tantrum, he couldn't forgot that this sprite, the boy who he loved like a son, the sprite that would be his brother in law one second, had been one of the first to turn against him. It had been his girlfriend and "little brother" if you will, that had shown him the compassion he needed at the worst of times. Bob wasn't sure if he could forget that, if he could push all that aside in order to save their lives. 

Matrix looked at Bob, a look of concern and worry etched in his features. The renegade couldn't believe everything they had gone through and now they were back to this. The sad thing was, planning the wedding of the hour had been his happiest moment since being back in Mainframe. Yes, he knew Glitch Bob, the Bob that stood in front of him, was lying in the SC dying, but...he thought things were going right. His dreams were finally coming true. He was back home, his sister and his hero, the father figure he looked to all those hours ago, were getting married. 

How could anything go wrong? 

But it did. Horribly. Imagine the rage, the sadness, the...betrayal the renegade felt at knowing the long thought deleted virus would come back and ruin his life. Again! He hadn't told Bob he was sorry, well not in so many words, but the look on the guardian's face, as he stared straight through the big sprite told Matrix enough. Like he always done, he totally messed things up. He couldn't believe that, after all the times Bob had been there for him, he wasn't there for the blue sprite. Matrix had been thinking, for a while now, since the restart...but now wasn't the time. 

"Bob?" he asked. 

Bob's eyes suddenly broke their hold and actually looked at Matrix. "What?" 

"What're we gonna do?" 

Bob sighed and looked down at the floor. "I don't know." he said. 

*** 

In some other part of the Principal Office, two other sprites were trying to get back in the command center. AndrAIa, trident in hand, kept a close eye on everything around them. Behind her, Mouse tried frantically to get the key pad working on the door. Every time she entered in a code, it was rejected, making her more and more frustrated. 

"Do you think everyone's okay?" AndrAIa asked, the silence starting to get to her. 

"I'm sure of it, Honey." the hacker drawed, still concentrating on her task. 

"So everyone made it out, right?" she asked, glancing behind her. 

Mouse was hesitant at first, remembering the heroic save Phong had made, allowing AndrAIa to pull her into the safety of the hallway. The scene was just way to reminescent of another time when Megabyte had cornered them in the Command Room and _she _had been the one to pull someone to safety. "All except..." she started. 

"Phong knew what he was doing, Mouse." the game sprite replied, turning to face the hacker. "We'll get him out of there. Right now, we have to figure out who else got out." 

"Well, Bob and Matrix are obvious." Mouse said, turning away from her work. "We're standing out here. In all the panic, Dre..." 

"I know." she sighed, thinking along the same lines. In the panic, things went quick and it was hard to tell what happened to who. "I think Hack and Slash are with Dot." 

"A moment of silence for Dot." Mouse muttered, sarcastically. 

"I think Welman may be with Enzo, but...they're in there." 

"Locked in with the tiger." Mouse replied. Suddenly, a sense of rage filled the hacker. Grabbing her katana, she was just about to make pudding out of the key bar when AndrAIa stopped her. 

"When I said we should hack into the breaker, I didn't mean like that." she said, making sure Mouse was calm. 

"I'm all right, I'm okay." Mouse replied. "I"m going to get that blue, tin canned devil if it's the last thing I do." 

"You've got a line forming." AndrAIa murmured. Megabyte was now on her hit list. 

*** 

"Geez, what are we to do?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"I can't believe he came back." 

"Either can I. I hope he doesn't find us." 

"He could. He's in the command room and everything and..." 

"What if he comes to get us?" 

"Oh, I would not like that." 

"Not at all." 

"Not at all would I like that." 

Dot watched as Hack and Slash bickered worriedly over their predicament. She just didn't want to hear it right now. Yes, she was concerned about this. This was like an evil omen, an ironic return to some place she had been before, hours ago, but this time things had gone horribly wrong. Her wedding should have been the happiest second of her life. Instead, she had just made one mistake after another. Why couldn't she see it? Why had she been so blind? She had turned her back on the sprite she loved. 

Again. 

The first time had been just standing there and watching him being shot into the Web. Then losing hope that he would ever come back. And then, the worst of all, losing faith in her love for him. As soon as another, original looking Bob came along, that's who she wanted. Because he wasn't scarred by the Web, because he hadn't merged with his keytool, because he looked like Bob. Original Bob. Funny, she thought. Original Bob turned out to be Evil Bob, the evil Bob who was in reality an old enemy. An old enemy who had done the worst thing possible. 

Put more and more doubt in Dot'a abilities, as a leader. 

And a friend. 

*** 

Enzo struggled as hard as he could, but he just couldn't escape the robotic arms of his father's suit of metal. His violet eyes held extreme fear, but also determination, something he wasn't short of. "Ah, things are working out nicely." Megabyte hummed, leaning against the main rail. "It's what you would call...or what is that little phrase you use? Alphanumeric? Yes. This absolutely, alphanumeric." 

"Don't hold your breath, Megadork!" Enzo exclaimed. "Bob, and Matrix, and Dot are out there right now and they'll be in here soon to rescue me and..." 

"Do try not to upset me, Boy." Megabyte growled. "You may not remember it the first time, but this is how I took over Mainframe before. Just ask your..."brother"...to tell you the story some second." 

"So it's back to Megaframe, huh?" Enzo asked, slightly dejected. He did know what happened in those hours,_ his _hours, as Matrix. 

Megabyte just chuckled. "My dear, sweet Enzo." he said, walking over and kneeling by the boy. "That's in the past. And you should never repeat the past." 

"Especially seeing as you failed at it." Enzo huffed. "By the way, did you know a super virus by the name of Daemon took over the Super Computer? Like taking candy from a baby. Had all the Guardians, the entire Collective, at her beck and call, something you could never achieve. Did I mention that she even infected us? Infected all of Mainframe, except me. That's right, Little Enzo ended up saving the system, just like Matrix did when he sent you to the Web." 

"Ah," Megabyte replied, his face only inches from Enzo's. "But that's where_ you _failed. Your pathetic, one eyed freak of a brother should've finished me off when he had the chance. But I guess weakness just runs in the family, doesn't it?" Megabyte back away, seeing the hidden look of hurt in the child's face. "But you're just a copy." he smirked. "Why should I let your feelings and words ruin my reign? This time, it isn't about power and taking it over. It's about revenge and so far, so good. It didn't take long for your sister to crack and when the mighty Dot Matrix crumbles, so does everyone around her." 

"You're not gonna get away with this." Enzo whispered. "You won't win. Not this time." 

Again, the virus laughed. "But...I already have." 


	2. Prisoner

**SPRITESTALKER**

**Chapter Two: Prisoner**

  
  
  
  


Dark. 

Very dark. 

The sprite formerly known as Phong found himself in a dark abyss. He couldn't move his body on the outside, but yet he could move within. And his voice kept saying to get up. To fight it. To help the others. _The others! _Phong knew they were all in trouble. He couldn't remember much, just that he hoped AndrAIa and Mouse had gotten away and were safe. In all the rush, he was unaware of who made it out and who were still there with him. 

He heard a voice to his front. Megabyte. The evil virus had tricked them and in the worst way possible, pretending to be a trusted friend. And now, that trust was surely lost. He had known these sprites for quiet some time, especially Bob and Dot. He knew of their love for each other and was pleased to preside over their wedding, but never in all his life processing could he have foreseen this. He already knew of Dot's fragile state with everything that had happened during Daemon. The only time the wise sprite had seen her happy was the preparations for her wedding. 

And now, who knows how she was suffering? 

_And what of Bob? _he wondered. The blue guardian had changed so much since returning from the Web, it was hard for Phong to gaze his feelings anymore. He just knew he didn't think Bob could take this, didn't think he could readily forgive everyone for their actions. 

At least, not this time. 

He heard another voice, this time of a child. _Oh no! _he thought worriedly. Young Enzo was still there, trapped inside with them, which meant Welman had to be there as well. Phong hated this, hated these feelings. Mostly importantly he wanted to get up and help his friends, but in the back of his processor was the urge to serve...Megabyte._ Never! _he screamed. _Never in a million days will I serve you, virus! _The wise sprite tried moving again and made a small groan from his place on the floor. 

"Ah Phong." replied the virus. "And so we meet again. This reminds me of last time we were together like this. Don't you remember?" 

"Leave him alone!" Enzo cried. 

Phong tried to speak, but only his lips could move. This couldn't happen. Not again. He didn't want a repeat performance of Megaframe, of his head in a glass jar, of losing one so young and full of life as Enzo and having him return as the embittered Matrix. Phong had hoped he could bring the two 'brothers' together. User knew Matrix and Dot had been at odds until the wedding preps started. Phong wanted to cry. It seemed Megabyte had them this time. 

And there would be no escape. 

*** 

Mouse and AndrAIa paced along the hall in front of the command room door, each trying to think of a way to get in. The game sprite stopped suddenly, causing Mouse to stop and look at her. She had the look of excitement, which quickly turned to one of confused, then a 'nevermind' look. They continued to pace. 

"This ain't gettin' us no where, Dre." Mouse said, stopping to sigh. 

"I know." AndrAIa agreed. "So what now?" 

"Well, we tried gettin' in," Mouse replied. "I say we try findin' everyone else. That way, we know who's out here with us and who's in there." 

"Good idea." AndrAIa walked up behind the hacker. "How do we do that?" 

Mouse looked surprised. "I was hopin' you would know." she confessed. "Can't your super hearing pick up anything?" 

"You give me way too much credit." the game sprite replied. "If it's few feet away, I'm good, but a whole building. I'm good, but not that good." 

"Well then," Mouse said, expelling a breath. "I guess we go explorin'." 

*** 

It was a bitter sweet ending. 

After everything they had been through, it seemed things were finally going right. Bob stood at the alter and watched as Dot walked down the aisle towards, dressed in a beautiful white gown. It seemed like an eternity before she reached him and he took her hands in his. It was another forever as Phong read the couple the vows and soon, they were man and sprite. 

It wasn't long before D ot found out she was pregnant and the two expected their first child. When that second came, Bob could hardly contain himself. He was jumpy and worried and excited and sick all in the same feeling. Finally...finally, he was able to go and see Dot. And their new baby. Just before he went in, the doctor stopped him. 

"Congratulations, Guardian." he said. "Triplets. Two boys and a girl. They look just like you." 

He couldn't believe it. Triplets! He quickly rushed inside and found Matrix and AndrAIa holding two of his sons and his beautiful wife holding their daughter. The blue guardian rushed over to her and kissed her cheek. He wasn't sure what he should say, so the first words come to him. "I love you so much right now." he whispered, kissing her gently. 

She smiled and asked, "Do you want to see your daughter?" 

Bob nodded slowly, a small grin on his face. 

Dot held up the small bundle towards him and removed the small tip of blanket. Upon seeing his daughter, Bob's eyes went wide and he reeled back in horror. 

Staring up at him was a small, girlish version of Megabyte. "Hello Daddy." it said, its voice drawing that deep baritone of the virus. Matrix and AndrAIa revealed their bundles and the same scene was replayed. Three little Megabyte viruses stared up at him. "What's a matter, Bob?" his 'son' teased. "Not good enough for you?" 

"Wha...? How?" Bob stumbled, staring at the hideous forms in blankets. 

"I think you're big enough to know how, Bob." Dot replied, a laugh escaping her lips. 

"Really Bob." Matrix said. "Can one sprite be so basic?" 

"No...this isn't real. This isn't real! This can't be!" 

"Oh, but it is...Guardian." the Megabytes chorused. "Do you think Dot loves_ you _over_ me_? Take a look at the future, Guardian." 

The sprites and viruses laughed as Bob backed away, screaming. "No...No! NOOOO..." 

Bob awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. "Bob?" asked Matrix. The guardian looked around at his surroundings, taking a nano to figure out where he was. He was some what relieved to know he was still trapped in the Principal Office hallway along with Matrix. It had been a nightmare. he had drifted off to sleep and had a horrible vision. 

One that scared him more than anything. 

He started to calm and realized Matrix was looking at him worriedly. "Sorry." he said, sheepishly. "I guess I dozed off." He gave a nervous laugh and took a couple more breaths. He couldn't believe the terrible dream he had just had and all it did was make him want to see and talk to Dot more than ever. Standing slowly, he got the movement back in his legs and looked at the renegade seated on the floor. 

"Get up." he growled. "We're gonna go look for everybody." 

"We are?" Matrix asked, standing as well. "How're we gonna find them?" 

Bob was momentarily stuck. "We..." he stuttered. "We...we have Glitch. And your eye. We'll find them." Bob nodded, as though trying to convince himself. "Yeah. We'll find them." 

_I think._

*** 

Enzo stood, watching as Megabyte directed mindless drones to go out and find the others. The small sprite stood there, unable to do anything to help. He looked again to see Phong still lying on his side and murmuring something. The wise sprite did not look good at all. Worst of all, Enzo couldn't do anything. And now, he was being held prisoner by his father's metallic suit. He didn't even help his father when he had the chance. 

They had just gotten him back and now they had lost him again. 

Enzo hoped everyone was okay, especially Dot. He was terribly worried for her. He knew she had gotten out safely, that he had seen. It was just how she was feeling inside. Her wedding, something he knew she had been looking forward to ~he and Matrix as well~ and to find out the sprite you love is none other than a low down, dirty virus...the very thought of Dot kissing him made Enzo shiver with disgusting sickness. And then there was Bob. Poor Bob! It's one thing when your friends don't believe you, but then the sprite of your dreams, the girl you love the most, turns her back on you to marry someone else even though_ she _had asked _him _to marry _her._..he closed his eyes for a moment. 

Sprites and love could be so confusing sometimes. 

The point was, Megabyte had gone way over the line this time. This wasn't one of his take over the Super Computer, this was just cold blooded and treacherous, something the blue virus had saved up over his time in the Web. Enzo looked around his little prison, trying to find a means of escape. He knew it was hopeless, of course. Megabyte finally turned back to him, an evil smile on his face. 

"How do you like my plan so far, Boy?" he asked, smiling wickedly. 

"It pretty much sucks." Enzo said, defiantly. 

"You should watch your language." he tsked. "I think you've been spending way too much time with...oh yes. Ha ha. Yourself!" 

The virus laughed hysterically, causing Enzo to seethe. "You just wait til Big Me comes over here!" he cried. "He's gonna kick your ASCII like he did before!" 

Megabyte chuckled at the boy. "If he...kicked my ASCII, as you say, Boy, I wouldn't be here now, would I?" he laughed again, much to Enzo's annoyance. "Face it, Young Matrix." he continued. "Evil will always win because good is too trustworthy, too loyal, and too dumb." 

*** 

"So Boss, what're we gonna do?" 

"Yes Dot. What shall we do?" 

"I just asked that." 

"And I asked again." 

"Yes, but why did you do that?" 

"Huh?" 

"I think I was perfectly clear in my instructions for the question. Why must you repeat...?" 

"Hack, Slash, please!" Dot exclaimed, placing a hand over her eyes. She just couldn't take them right now. 

"Sorry Dot." 

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"It's fine." she sighed. "It's fine. I just...I just...I need to think. We have to find the others, find who escaped and who didn't." 

"And then what?" asked Hack. 

Dot's face and voice grew cold as she remembered the very reason things were the way they were. "Then we're going to get that two-bit virus out of my office and out of my system." 

Hack and Slash looked at each other. 

" She sounds mad." 

"I believe she is, old buddy." 

"It's a good thing we're not on her bad side." 

"Keep up the chatter and you will be." Dot responded. 

"Look what you did." Slash whispered. 

"Me?" Hack asked, his hand over his chest. "What in User's name did I do?" 

"You made her upset." 

"I did not." 

"You did." 

"Did not." 

"Did." 

"Not!" 

"Did!" 

"Boys!" Dot screamed. 

*** 

"Hey, did you hear that?" AndrAIa asked, stopping Mouse with her arm. 

The hacker rolled her eyes. "No." 

"It sounded like Dot." the game sprite reported. "And she was screaming." 

"Do you also hear rambling and incessant bickering and chatter?" 

"I think we're too far away for that." AndrAIa said, with a grin. 

"Well, if you do, you know we're coming up on Dot and the two stooges." Mouse replied. "Which way, darlin'?" 

AndrAIa pointed to her right. "I heard it that way." 

"Any chance of going the opposite way?" Mouse joked. AndrAIa just shook her head, with a bemused smile. "Well, I gave it a shot." Mouse continued. 

The two headed off in the direction AndrAIa motioned, each lost in their own thoughts, as well as giving the game sprite the opportunity to listen. Finally, Mouse couldn't take it and decided on conversation. "Whadda think, Dre?" she asked. 

"About...?" 

"This whole incident." Mouse elaborated. "Megabyte and everything." 

"You don't _want _to know what I think." AndrAIa hissed. 

"You and me both, kiddo." Mouse agreed. "But seriously. How bad do you think this gonna effect our perfect couple?" 

AndrAIa stopped and looked at Mouse. "I don't think we're looking at a couple anymore, Mouse." she said, truthfully. 

Mouse nodded. "I was afraid you'd say that." 

*** 

Fuzzy. 

That's what you would describe the processor of a living null. And one with the mind of Dr. Welman Matrix was extraordinary indeed. And now, that mind was hazy. He had a sense of what was going on, but couldn't do anything to control the situation. He just knew he was upset and angry. This...Megabyte virus had ruined his daughter's wedding and put an incredibly strain on the sprite she would've married if not for the charade. 

Welman wasn't in control of anything. The metallic suit Phong and Enzo had designed was under the spell of the virus, so all he could do as a null was squirm around and watch as Megabyte threatened his son and called his...other son...a one eyed freak. He saw what looked like Phong laying on his side on the hard, cold tiled floor. He wasn't sure, but he wanted...needed...to find out how this virus came into the system. 

And how to get rid of him.   
  
  
  



	3. Developments

**SPRITESTALKER **

Chapter Three: Developments

"She said we should go left!" 

"Right!" 

"No, she said left!" 

"Which is right!" 

"No, left is a different direction from right!" 

"Yes, that is right!" 

"No, left is not right!" 

"Right!" 

"No, left!" 

"Right!" 

"Left!" 

"Right!" 

"We're going left!" 

"Yes!" 

"Okay. So we both know we're going left." 

"Right!" 

"I thought we agreed left!" 

Dot groaned. The two of them were giving her a headache.... no, make that a migraine. A migraine from the very depths of hell. She had tried telling them to shut up multiple times, but that had obviously done her a lot of good. 

"I thought we were going left!" 

"That's what I've been saying!" 

Dot tried to relieve the growing tension in her head by massaging her temples. "You know," she began, not really addressing anyone, "when I asked the User to punish me for giving up on Bob, almost marrying Megabyte, and making a royal mess of things, I never thought that the User would take it so literally." 

"Left!" 

"Right!" 

Dot groaned, again. "But seriously, did all of that really make me deserve Hack and Slash for the rest of my runtime?" 

"Left!" 

"Right!" 

"ENOUGH!" Dot shouted, interrupting the two of them. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. 

"Enough of what, Dot?" Slash asked, oblivious to how he and Hack had affected Dot's current mental health. 

Dot, needless to say, fought the urge to disassemble him on the spot. 

"I think what the woman is trying to say, darlin', is that she's a tad tired of you two's mindless chatterin'." 

Dot sighed with relief. "Mouse!" She turned and immediately hugged the hacker. 

"What? No warm welcome for me, Dot?" 

Dot smiled at AndrAIa and tackled her with the same bear-like hug. 

"How did you find us?" Dot asked. 

Mouse raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Even without AndrAIa's superb hearin', we woulda eventually found you thanks to dumb and dumber's ramblings." 

AndrAIa nodded. "Let me just put it this way: If we want to try a sneak attack, we best not include them," she added. 

At the mention of the word "attack," Dot's demeanor changed from one of estactic relief to heightened awareness and seriousness. "Before we start planning-" 

"An attack? Oh, I hope there is not one. That would be bad," Hack interrupted. 

"That would be very bad." 

"Do you think Megabyte will attack?" 

"I do not know if Megabyte will attack. I hope he does not." 

Mouse stepped in between the two of them. "Don't. Even. Start." 

Hack and Slash visibly trembled, but decided it would be safer to remain quiet. 

Mouse eyed them, daring them to say a word. Once she was sure they would remain silent she nodded at Dot. 

Dot smiled. Sometimes it was good to have a friend with a katana. "Right. Now, as I was saying, before we start planning a course of action, whether that is an attack or not, we need to know a couple of things - first, what are Megabyte's abilities, how much control he currently has, and -" She paused, dreading the answer to the next question. She feared that the answer she suspected would be true, and as long as she didn't ask it, there was still some amount of hope that remained. 

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. "And, we need to know who got out." 

***

Megabyte watched the happy reunion of the three women on the surveilance monitor to his right. On the one to his left, he watched Matrix and Bob running down the hallways, only stopping, much to Megabyte's amusement, for Matrix to repeatedly slam his head into the wall. Studying the monitor in the center that showed a complete map of the Principle Office, he noted that Bob and Matrix were slowly, but surely, making their way towards their companions. He closed his eyes in concentration. 

"Hey Megabreath, you going to stand there all day or are you actually going to do something? I thought you were supposed to be some scary kind of virus. No wonder Bob and the others defeated you so easily last time." 

Enzo's comments interrupted Megabyte's train of thought. 

"Boy, I thought we already covered this. There was no defeat. If I was defeated I would not be standing before you today. But then again, you remembering all this would require some sort of intelligence on your part, now wouldn't it?" 

The boy muttered some reply back, but Megabyte only pretended to listen. The endless quips were completely and entirely misleading of his true desires. Sure, it was fun to watch the boy squirm in his "father's" hold, to watch him hide his fear, to watch him with his own false bravado stand up the virus. But to Megabyte, it was all part of a larger and grander scheme. Hate and vengeance being the two things that this larger and grander scheme of his consisted of. 

Megabyte had to control the urge to not kill the boy slowly and painfully. He had to constantly remind himself that this boy was integral to the larger scheme of things. That this boy had to believe that Megabyte was all talk. 

But it took all of his strength to not kill the carbon copy who reminded him at every moment of that idiot who had robbed him of his glory. 

An honorable death. The way any virus should die. In battle. And Enzo... no that's not what he had called himself... oh yes, _Matrix_ had spared him. Had robbed him of his glory. Had pretended he was some saviour. Some kind of holier-than-thou character who Megabyte would now owe some kind of service. 

The rage swelled inside him at the memory... 

_He had pretended that he was better than him._

Oh, revenge against the brute would be sweet. Oh, the victory he would have once his plan was in place would be much better than the victory of winning a battle. 

His thoughts were interrupted. Enzo had said something, but Megabyte had missed his exact words since he was preoccupied with his own thoughts. 

Megabyte cast his eyes upon Enzo. The clone was wearing a smug smile, undoubtedly because he believed he had said something extremely witty. Megabyte unconciously adopted a smug smile of his own. 

It was only a matter of time until Enzo willingly betrayed his friends. 

Only a matter of time until Megabyte got his revenge. 

Only a matter of time until Enzo was infected. 

He forced his attention back to the monitors, watching the Mainframers making their way through the labrynth of the Principle Office. 

***

Dot sat down. Hard. 

AndrAIa immediately crouched next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

Mouse looked away. She didn't want to meet Dot's eyes. Not yet. Mouse knew it wasn't her fault, but she suffered from a survivor's guilt, wondering if she could've done something else to ensure that Enzo got out. She took a deep, steadying breath. 

Dot looked straight in front of her, focusing on a small spot on the floor. The harsh whisper of her voice broke the silence. 

"If anything happens to him..." 

She cleared her throat. Mouse and AndrAIa both met Dot's eyes. Fierce determination was all they potrayed. 

AndrAIa and Mouse both nodded. 

Everyone understood. 

***

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Bob studied the colored dots on Glitch's display. 

"Which way do we go now, Bob?" Matrix asked from behind as they approached an intersection. 

"Right," Bob replied. Matrix ran after Bob down the narrow hallway. 

Glitch had been the real hero of the day by figuring out how to encorporate the maps of the Principle Office and the technology that the Guardians used to scan the status of games they failed to reach into a primitive detection system. The system worked by detecting warm energy that was currently moving. So either Matrix and Bob were tracking Dot and the others, or they were tracking five large tears. 

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Bob and Matrix stopped dead in their tracks. Matrix immediately raised Gun, ready to shoot at anything. 

"What's going on, Bob?" 

"I don't know, Matrix," Bob said, rapidly scanning the screen. Literally hundreds of dots had appeared on Glitch's screen, and they were moving - fast - towards them. 

"Turn Glitch off!" Matrix snapped. 

"Wha-?" 

"Turn him off, NOW!" 

"Glitch - Stop Tracking!" Bob yelled. 

Silence. 

"Do you hear that?" Matrix asked. 

It was different beep. More electronic-sounding than Glitch's detection system. 

"Yeah, I hear it." 

It reminded Bob of something... of another time he had been in the Princip- 

Recognition set in. 

"RUN!" Bob yelled. 

"Wha-?" Matrix asked. 

"Run, NOW!" Bob screamed. 

They both took off at a dead sprint. Matrix glanced behind him to see rapidly bouncing game pucks following them. 

"But... they look like... the pucks... from Phong's... game..." Matrix said in between pants. 

"They are..." Bob replied, "but they... have detonators in them.... and they're energy... seeking. We have to get... somewhere where we can get a clear shot... at them." 

Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Straight. 

After what seemed like a million turns, Bob halted. "Let's get behind those," he said, pointing to overturned recycle bins. The two dived, and crouched, trying to maximize as much shelter as they could. The pucks could be heard - faintly - but the noise was quickly crescendoing as they got closer. 

Matrix looked at Bob. "On my signal, we fire." 

Bob nodded. 

**Beep. Beep.**

"Gun - Moving Targets. Close Range." 

**Beep.Beep.Beep.**

"Steady..." 

**Beep!Beep!Beep!**

"Just a little closer..." 

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

"NOW!" Matrix yelled. 

Bob and Matrix jumped up from behind the shelter, firing at will. 

Small explosions were heard as the first few pucks leading the attack were shot. More pucks followed from behind in a triangle formation. Matrix shot the one in the center. It exploded, causing the ones around it to explode. Causing the ones behind it to explode. Causing the pipes in the wall and ceiling to explode. Causing even more of an explosion. Causing a hallway of fire. 

Bob and Matrix dove into the side hallway to their left, feeling the heat pass them. They scrambled to their feet and began running as fast as possible, taking as many turns as possible, hoping to lose what was left of the pucks. Sprinklers turned on, one by one, trying to extinguish the out-of-control fire that was now hunting them. 

After running for what seemed like hours, a drenched Bob and Matrix collapsed against the wall, heaving, panting, desperate for air. 

"Is that how those worked last time?" Matrix asked after he had had a chance to regain his breath. 

"Not exactly. I shot at least four or five closer together than those were and they didn't explode like those did. There has to be some chain reaction going on." 

"Great. Shoot one, detonate the others, cause a wall of fire. Gotta love upgrades." Matrix sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "Thank you, Megabyte." 

"Glitch - Tracking." 

Bob felt like he was going to be sick. "Oh my User...." 

"What?" Matrix asked, instantly aware. He leaned over Bob's shoulder. 

What looked like thousands of small, rapidly-moving, bleeping dots headed towards five, larger, slower-moving dots. 

Behind those dots were more small, rapidly-moving, bleeping dots. 

And behind those were two, larger dots. 

"Dot and the others - they're trapped, and they don't know about the chain reaction," Bob said, worried. 

Matrix's voice was full of anger as he looked at Bob and added, "And we can't get to them." 


	4. Extreme REVISED CHAP

**Spritestalker  
Chapter Four - Extreme**

Megabyte stood, a small smirk on his face as he watched the monitors in front of him. He knew exactly what the three women and two bots would experience once they encountered the destructive disks he had sent out. He reveled in these new powers that he had gotten from his time in the Web. It had been a painful experience, being infected by floating malware that invaded his system as he floated along. It had taken a little over an hour to understand what he could and could not do.

Imagine his surprise when he discovered he could shape shift.

He had been experimenting changing from different Mainframers when he finally hit Bob. He found it oddly easier to turn into sprites than binomes, perhaps because binomes were smaller and more compact, but it been in his Bob disguise when the Web Surfer had found him. The virus couldn't remember the sprite, but he obvious knew Bob and luckily for Megabyte, only knew the Mainframers for a short time. It had been quite easy lying to the sprite - he acted confused at first, playing the act of a recently restored Guardian. All he had to do was ask what was happening and the Surfer explained everything.

It had been a shock, to say the least, to learn that another virus had not only managed to get into the Super Computer, but infect it, the entire Guardian Collective, and nearly the entire Net. It took everything Megabyte had to quell the anger he held inside. That should've been him! But no matter. He had everything he needed surfing along with him. Ray Tracer was a wealth of information. The tan sprite explained that this Daemon had captured him and he was out actively looking for Bob and others.

And Megabyte had turned on the 'Guardian charm' - he told Ray he had come to the Web again in hopes of getting out from Daemon's radar. When Ray had asked about his appearance, the virus simply explained the Web had changed him again. That was when Ray made a fatal error.

_"I'm glad to hear you were able to separate yourself from your Guardian tool."_

"Yes," MegaBob replied, slowly. "Unfortunately, I lost him as I traveled out here."

It was just more luck when he stepped out of that portal to hear Ms. Matrix's proposal...

* * *

The group of three women and two bots continued their journey through the Principal Office. Both Mouse and AndrAIa felt they were just going around in circles and the two didn't think they actively had a set direction, but neither was going to tell Dot that. The young commander seemed to be in her own little Net and even Hack and Slash hadn't said a word since Mouse told them to be quiet. At this rate, they were heading further away from the place where they needed to be and that was the command center.

"Hey, hold a nano," AndrAIa said, stopping suddenly.

"AndrAIa?" asked Dot.

"Do you hear that?"

Mouse was all geared up to say something, when Slash immediately said, "It sounds like beeping."

"Beeping?"

The game sprite nodded, turning within their area. Pointing to the right, she said, "It's coming from down there." Immediately, she turned slightly, pointing to the left. "But it's coming from that side too."

"What do you think is coming, Slash?"

"I do not know."

"Do you think it is something bad?"

"Whatever it is," AndrAIa replied, nervously. "It's coming closer."

The group stood, waiting. There was only silence until both Mouse and Dot could hear faint beeps coming from either direction. "I can hear it," Dot whispered, as she looked both ways. Something about this was familiar somehow...suddenly, she was hit with a memory, of her and Bob standing in this same hallway and running from...

"We need to move. NOW!"

What for?" Mouse asked.

"Run!" With that, the current leader of Mainframe headed left, quite aware that she was literally running towards oncoming destructive pucks. But while Mouse and AndrAIa were concerned that Dot was lost, Dot knew her way around this hallway and she knew there was a T-junction up ahead. Unfortunately, her overconfidence is what Megabyte expected. He of course had been watching the group move around. He watched closely as Dot was entirely lost in her own musings and had therefore missed the escaped route that may have saved them. That was a shame.

He had hoped to enjoy Dot Matrix once more.

* * *

Things in the Super Computer went along as it always had, at a near high speed pace. Though it had been nearly two and a half hours since Daemon had all but destroyed the Guardian Collective and still those that remained had a lot of things to do. For Prime Guardian Turbo, it had taken minutes of recovery for not only him, but most of the Guardians. Numbers were extremely low, not only for the Super Computer itself, but new enrollment had all but dropped off.

While repairing the damage that had been done was on his processor, the top concern for the Prime was the lack of response from the tiny system of Mainframe. That system, which shouldn't even be more than just a blip on a system wide map, had been the focal point of two wars, one in which Daemon had actively searched for Guardian 452, Turbo's own student. And Turbo had done his best not to show any favoritism, something that alienated his protégé when he had ordered the destruction of the system after it had been exposed to the Web. He had tried to remedy the situation by warning Enzo Matrix about the chron virus, however he couldn't admit that it was _he_ that led Daemon to Ray Tracer, with the hope he would lead them to Bob.

He didn't think he had ever seen Mouse so angry before.

For now, however, he had been trying to contact Bob via vidwindows for several milliseconds with no response. He was extremely worried, especially when he heard that one of their resident viruses was back within the system and he had become a Trojan Horse. Turbo had been outraged when Bob told him his plan for changing the virus to a sprite. Turbo had no idea where the ridiculous idea of virals being sprites too had entered Bob's mind and at this point, he didn't care because it had been something small when the boy was a cadet, but now...

The leader of the Guardian Collective sighed. He knew Mainframe had cut itself off after the Daemon fiasco and even before that. But he knew their communications weren't cut off, especially not from him. He was worried...he didn't know this Megabyte virus, but from what little Bob had told him it and the system had history and it was all bad. He didn't like it.

He needed to get into Mainframe.

* * *

Too late.

It had been too late when Dot realized that she had missed the T-junction and she was leading the others towards a host of destructive pucks. How could she have been so basic? She hadn't been paying attention when she should have and now she had just doomed them. It was only when she stopped suddenly she truly realized the danger before her. There seemed to be a thousand of them coming, zooming towards the energy they could see in their small tracking systems.

Dot had never truly been afraid of anything, not even as a little sprite. Nothing really scared her, but at the moment, seeing so many destructive discs coming towards her and knowing that there were probably a thousand more behind her, Dot Matrix just froze. Her mind was blank and nowhere, at any time, did something inside tell her to move.

She was just as surprised as her companions when she was suddenly yanked up from her spot. She watched as the two groups of discs continue forward and the watched at a fast pace as they collided with each other, but it seemed she and the others were not destroyed with them. It was only when she was put down back the way they came that she understood what happened. Hack and Slash - those lovable idiots - had saved them.

"Wow that was close!"

"It certainly was, ole buddy!"

"It is really hot down there."

"Very."

"I hope that does not raise the electric bill."

"Are you all right?" asked AndrAIa, placing a hand on Dot's shoulder.

"How could I be so basic!?" Dot chastised. "I nearly got us deleted!"

"You're just under a lot of stress," the game sprite shrugged.

"Keep frosty, Dot honey," Mouse drawled. "You're gonna need that anger for Megabyte, once we get back into that command room."

"We need to find Bob and Matrix," AndrAIa said. "We might be able to storm that room, but we need strength in numbers."

"You're right, AndrAIa, of course." Dot nodded her acceptance, taking a deep breath. "They were coming from the code room. They may not have gotten far."

* * *

"Clever girl, that game sprite."

Megabyte watched as the women headed back towards him. He grinned, his plans coming together quite well. He turned from watching the monitors, his gaze resting upon the downed figure of Phong. He sent several tendrils out to the sprite, striking his body and causing him to scream in pain. "Stop it!" yelled Enzo. Megabyte enjoyed the screams for a bit, but then began his work. He had learned from his time trying to escape the do-gooders that his Trojan Horse abilities worked rather well for him. He was not only able to infect his victims and even copy their codes, but as he got better, he was able to gleam information from them. That was how he was able to evade capture for the time being.

It was this ability that he used to gather information from Phong and the knowledge he got was...interesting, to say the least. Interesting and very useful. "Ah, my dear Phong," he chuckled, pulling his tentacles back. "You have always been such a treasure trove of information."

"What did you do to him!?"

"And the boy..." Megabyte smirked. Walking over to the smaller version of Matrix, he inspected him. "I have plans for you,_ boy_," he smiled. "Before this second is through, I'm going to make sure that your brother and the hacker suffer for their treachery towards me." He thrust his face in the young boy's. "And then I will destroy your Guardian, then your sister, then I will erase this pathetic system from the map!"


	5. Cat

**Spritestalker  
Chapter Five - Cat**

Bob gave an audible sigh of relief, as he watched the five larger dots seemingly go through the dozen or so destructive discs that had converged on them and then continued moving back the way they came. He didn't know how they had done it and he frankly didn't care, as long as they were safe. "Looks like they're headed our way," Matrix spoke, looking over Bob's shoulder.

The guardian nodded, absently. Suddenly, while he was glad Dot and the others were safe, he was hesitant at being reunited with them. Or rather, being reunited with _her_. He closed his eyes and clamped down on the rapid nervousness and bitterness he could feel welling inside of him.

Now was not the time.

They needed to work together in order to get rid of Megabyte once and for all. Afterwards...

Yes, afterwards. That did give him pause. What exactly was he going to do, once they finally had Megabyte - the real and true Megabyte - in custody? He knew his ideas on viral turning didn't hold much data to anyone who had even heard of them, but could he really just let Megabyte be deleted?

_Yes!_ was the first thought that came to his processor. Of course he could let the virus be deleted! After what he had pulled?! This was way more personal than Megabyte trying to infect the Super Computer, even sending him to the Web.

He had pretended to be _him_, Bob, Guardian 452. He had lied to his friends and to Dot and then had gone and ruined her wedding!

But was that really Megabyte's fault? That thought also gave Bob some pause. Yes, he had lied to Ray and had gotten a free portal back into Mainframe, but Dot and the others should've _known_ he wasn't real! After everything - the Web, Megaframe, the system crash, Daemon...they should've known that wasn't the real Bob. The whole thing had gotten Bob so upset and confused, he started believing _he_ was the copy!

"Bob?"

The blue sprite looked up, realizing his processor was going a mile a nano. He looked at Matrix - the boy that he had helped raised, whom by all rights, felt like a brother, a _son_ - and once again, he had to tighten the hold on his anger. "Yeah, Matrix?"

"You ready?"

Bob nodded. He was most certainly ready.

* * *

Little Enzo tried struggling again to no avail. He had tried talking to the null that was his father, but he could clearly see there was nothing the green creature could do. And that meant there was nothing he could do.

He hated this! Megabyte wasn't hiding anything; the boy also watched as his sister and the others had been trapped and then had escaped from flying destructo-discs. He could see Megabyte clearly planning something and the virus didn't even care that the boy knew. In fact, he went out of his way to _show_ Enzo _exactly_ what he was doing and going to do.

"Herr Doctor," the blue virus drawled. "Are you stationed within the CPU facility?"

"Ya, ya, Megabyte," the evil one binome replied. "It is as you wish, Mein Gruber. It was quite easy to infect the workers here. Shall I send them out?"

"By all means," Megabyte said. "Make sure you send them from the east. That's where Ms. Matrix is. On the north side are the guardian and the renegade. I want them all together when I spring this trap."

The one cackled in delight. He quickly closed the vidwindow as he turned to the infected troops. "It's quite amazing what you can control from this room, isn't it, boy?" Megabyte turned his eyes towards Enzo. "Your sister and Phong must've done some renovating since the last time I was here. It's so convenient to have everything I need in one place."

"You've lost it," Enzo said, sneering. "You're completely random!"

"It's not randomness," the virus smiled. "It's called revenge, I've already told you that. But as a copy, I shouldn't expect you to have learned anything new from your...older format. Shall I explain it to you, Enzo? As slow as possible?"

The virus walked over to his captive, all the while smirking. Closing his eyes, he easily made a copy of himself, who immediately went back to his former perch at the main controls. "How naive you are," he chuckled. "Always so determined, pretending to be so big, so fierce. You see, Enzo, I don't need to do much. Most of my work has already been done. You Mainframers 'stick together', yes? How quick you were to abandon your poor friend Bob as he lay deleting in the Super Computer. I must admit, even I was a bit surprised. I never imagined your sister to be so shallow..."

"You shut up!" Enzo roared, straining against his father's hold.

"Yes," Megabyte murmured. "There's that Matrix _spirit_ I've missed all these hours. As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I wasn't sure if I had Bob down correctly, but when the guardian himself goes to such lengths to prove his love because of little ole me...well I was certainly touched. Things would've gone much more smoothly if that ancient waiter hadn't moved my suggestion of the wedding to the entrance hall. You know, not once did Ms. Matrix question me on why I was so set on having it here.

"It would've made things easier, you know. I could've deleted you all in one swoop. But no matter. This suits my style much better."

"You're a sick viral, Megabreath."

Megabyte once again chuckled. "I told you child, that my work was already done," he stated. "That was partially true. Just as I used Bob to divide and conquer - " Five tendrils shot out quickly, each attaching itself to the small boy and causing him to cry out in pain. When the pain was over and Enzo opened his eyes, they grew wide when he saw what stood in front of him.

Or rather, _who_.

Megabyte had made a perfect copy of him, Little Enzo Matrix, right down to his backwards red baseball cap. The fake Enzo then smiled menacingly. "I shall use you to destroy them!" Turning from the boy, he told his alias to proceed as planned before walking out of the command room.

* * *

A purple hacker and a tan game sprite quickly ducked down an empty hallway, both trying desperately to catch their breath.

If they had thought they were out of danger once the destructive pucks were destroyed, the group had been completely wrong. It only took about five micros before they heard what sounded like running. At first, they relaxed, thinking Bob and Matrix had finally caught up with them. It didn't last long, as Hack and Slash identified the footsteps as belonging to the CPU troops and it didn't take long for the group to realize the troops were infected.

They had of course, taken off running. Unfortunately, somewhere along the line, they had gotten separated again, splitting AndrAIa and Mouse down one hallway, while Hack and Slash carried Dot down another. Mouse looked at her companion, waiting for her to nod that they were safe. Finally, after what seemed like milliseconds, the game sprite nodded the go ahead, that the troops weren't anywhere near.

"Fantastic," Mouse spat. "We're right back in the same situation we were in before."

"Correction," AndrAIa replied. "We're in a _worse_ situation than we were before. Before we couldn't get into the command room; now, we have to contend with runaway puck bombs and viral troops."

"You're just a pocket fulla sunshine, Dre."

"Well, sorry," AndrAIa huffed. "I'm just trying to be realistic, Mouse. I mean, this is bad. Really bad."

"Hey, I ain't disagreein' wit ya, Sugah," Mouse said."This is as bad as..."

Mouse stopped immediately when AndrAIa did, pulling the game sprite into a darkened corridor. "What?" she mouthed.

"Footsteps."

The two stood for a moment and after a time, did indeed hear footsteps coming from behind them, coming closer with every step. It seemed whoever it was had been running, but then the steps slowed to a walking pace. Both women readied their weapons, waiting. When the footsteps were in range, Mouse sprung first, taking a swing with her kitana.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a voice. "You could take a sprite's head off that way."

"Well whatcha doin' sneakin' up on a girl like that?" the hacker asked, hands on her hips. "A gentleman always announces his presence, Bob."

"Sorry," the guardian chuckled. "I thought in this case, a little stealth was needed."

"Not when you have lead feet here trailing behind you," AndrAIa joked, looking up at Matrix and hugging him.

"So I take it you missed us, then?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Just glad it's you and not those viral troops."

"Viral troops?" Bob asked, exchanging a look with the larger sprite.

"That's who was just chasing us," AndrAIa said, gloomily. "That's how we lost Dot again."

Bob grimaced. This was not what he had been expecting. He was under the impression the girls were with Welman and Enzo and that when he and Matrix caught up to them, they'd be together. He hadn't been watching Glitch as they came speeding around corners; when he saw the two blips, he just assumed it was Phong and someone, maybe Specky. Looking at Glitch now, he could make out three large blips that seemed to be a hallway away from them.

"That must be Dot then," he murmured, showing the others the blips.

"Who's with her?" Matrix asked.

"Her bodyguards," Mouse replied, rolling her eyes. "Dumb and dumber."

"If Hack and Slash are with Dot," Bob begin.

"Then where's Dad?" Matrix finished. "And Phong?"

"And Enzo."

The two women looked at each other and Bob knew it was bad. "We're not sure," AndrAIa began. "Phong saved us as we were escaping and I think Welman is with Enzo, but..."

"They're trapped with Megabyte," Bob finished, sighing.

"So," Matrix started, once more looking down at Glitch. "If Dad, Phong, and Enzo are in the command room; Dot, Hack, and Slash are there...who's this?" He pointed to a lone blip that had suddenly appeared.

* * *

MegaEnzo walked the halls casually, checking every hall and corridor as he did. Pulling up a vidwindow, he nodded to his clone. "Where are they now?" he asked, in his smooth baritone.

"You're between them," replied his double. "In fact, the guardian and his friends are coming upon your position now and Dot Matrix is behind you."

"Excellent," the small viral smirked. "When we're all together, go ahead with the announcement. Then prepare the trap for the hacker and game sprite. That'll take care of the renegade..."

"And the boy?" Even the clone held no love for either Matrix brother.

"Keep watch on him," MegaEnzo said. "He's our insurance in case Bob or Ms. Matrix become...unruly."

* * *

The quartet tracked the blip, which seemed to just be standing there, as though waiting for them. "You think someone got out?" Matrix whispered.

"How?" Bob asked. "I'm not saying it's not possible, but..."

As they rounded the corner, they were happy to see the blip was in reality Little Enzo. "Enzo!" AndrAIa cried, happily, rushing over to the boy.

"AndrAIa!" he called, running and giving the game sprite a hug.

Everything seemed to be going right for them for a change.

So why did Bob feel so...not right.

"Wait a nano," he whispered to Matrix. "What if...what if that's not Enzo?"

"What?"

"What if...what if that's not Enzo!?"

"Bob," Matrix said, giving his friend an odd look. "Who else would it be?"

"Um...hello! Megabyte! Maybe."

"Bob, come on," the renegade chuckled. "I think I can spot my own baby brother." He was walking away when he heard Bob mumble something. "What was that?" he asked, turning around.

"Nothing," Bob said, shaking his head. He hadn't meant to say it, well within hearing distance of Matrix, but now was not the time.

"What did you say, Bob?"

"You wanna know...what I said?" Bob asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I said you couldn't tell the difference between me and Megabyte. So I highly doubt your expertise in telling the difference now." The guardian could tell he hit a raw nerve when he saw the sprite's real eye twitch. "But now is not the time for this."

Bob tried to walk by, but was stopped by Matrix's hand on his chest. "If you have anything else to say to me, Bob," he growled. "Please do."

"Not now, Matrix." He pushed the arm away from him and had taken only a few steps, when Matrix grabbed him by the arm. Bob just reacted, shoving the large sprite away from him, before taking a deep breath. "Now is not the time, Matrix," he grounded out. He hoped the renegade got the message, that his outburst was just stress and that after all was said and done, they could sit down and get over it.

Even as a boy, Matrix could never leave well enough alone. "No, _Bob_," the larger sprite replied. "I think now is a perfect time."

They had drawn the attention of Mouse, AndrAIa, and Little Enzo by now and Bob really didn't want to do this in front of the younger format. "Matrix," he sighed. "Just drop it."

"Tell him," Matrix said, pointing at the small boy. "Tell him what you told me."

"Let it go, Matrix!"

"What are the two of you shouting about?" AndrAIa asked.

"If Megabyte hasn't found us yet, he will, with the two of ya shoutin' like that!"

"He thinks Enzo is Megabyte," Matrix said, causing the other three to look up in surprise. "And that's rich, coming from you."

"Excuse me?" Bob chuckled. "You...you think _I'm_ Megabyte?"

"It's happened before."

"I don't believe this," Bob murmured, chuckling bitterly. "Are you basic!? I've been with you this whole time!"

"Have you, Bob!?" Matrix exclaimed.

"Not this," Bob muttered, shaking his head. "Not now, Enzo. You of all people should know..."

"All I know is the real Bob wouldn't act this way."

He wasn't sure what it was that made him do it. When he thought back on this, hours later, he could remember the pain, the bitterness, and the anger. He remembered that. It was literally like something out of a quicktime .mov, something that was taking place as you watched it, not as you lived it. And it was in slow motion; so unreal at the time, if you told him it had happened, he wouldn't have believed you.

Before Bob knew it, before he could stop himself, his fist went flying and connected with Matrix's jaw. It had been filled with fury, that's the only thing the others thought, because it literally knocked the renegade back into the wall. "You have NO right to tell me that, Enzo," Bob spat. "No right at all. After _everything_ we have _ever_ done together, you don't have that right. Not anymore!"

Mouse was just...stunned. Stunned didn't even appropriately describe what she was watching. She had known Bob for _hours_ and even when she thought she had gotten on that blue guardian's last nerve; she had never seen him blow up like he was blowing up at Matrix right now. Oh, she had an inkling he was upset, but dear User! The hacker could only stand there and listen as Bob tore the renegade up one side and down the other.

And that was just from Bob.

The guardian seemed to have just started, so he didn't see the look of the deletion Matrix had on his face and he certainly didn't see that right hook. And within a manner of nanos, she and AndrAIa had a full scale fist fight on their hands.

AndrAIa was just as shocked. She was used to Matrix being angry - Dell, she was used to nearly every member of the Matrix clan being angry - but she had never in the time she had known Bob seen him come apart like this. And she certainly didn't think he had ever started a fight before. It only took a moment before she and Mouse were hauling the fighters to separate walls of their hall.

"You could've done more!" Matrix shouted.

Oh User, they had gotten to the subject of Dot. And it was not going to be pretty.

"_**I**_ could've done more!?" Bob asked, incredulously. "You're supposed to be my _friends_! Instead you turn your backs on me!"

"Bob!"

"You weren't giving us any choice!"

"You want to talk about choice!?" Bob sputtered. "At least I didn't nearly marry a virus!"

And just like that, there was silence. Glorious silence. At least until Enzo yelled, "Dot!" before running over to his sister.

"What else can happen?" Mouse asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Ah," said a voice overhead. "Together again, I see."

"You just had to ask," muttered the game sprite.

"I'm so happy to see everyone reunited at last," Megabyte said. "It works out much better this way. After all, what is it you...sprites say? Oh yes, 'Mainframers stick together.' Well then...let the games begin."


	6. and Mouse

**Spritestalker  
Chapter Six - (...and) Mouse**

_She didn't dare for hope._

That's what they had said and even felt right after Megabyte had sent Bob to the Web and then had proceeded to destroy Mainframe. Phong had told her again, that she must have hope - hope that Bob would survive his ordeal and that Enzo would finally find his niche. And she had dared to hope.

But when they all heard - when she heard those five words "Game Over! The User Wins!" - all hope she could ever dare to have left her as that game cube left the city and zoomed into the sky. All hoped deleted with Enzo Matrix. It was downhill for Dot Matrix at that point. Her brother gone, the sprite she...she loved...gone; when Megabyte had stormed the Principal Office, Phong insisted they leave, that he would provide them the necessary cover. With Phong gone, everything in Dot fell apart.

That hour in hell - for that's exactly what Megaframe was - had been the hardest time of Dot Matrix's life. Not since losing her mother did she feel such an overwhelming since of loss. She knew Enzo was too young to remember her, but as the oldest by a good ten, twelve hours, Dot remembered her mother vividly. Losing her like that - a chain reaction within the core of the Twin City's Principal Office - had been devastating. Enzo was still a baby then, but Dot had all those memories of growing up with her, loving her, and being loved by her. She hadn't thought about her mother since the Twin City's destruction, but sitting in the makeshift office, she wished the woman was with her at the moment.

Dot always felt in control of a situation. Losing Bob, then Enzo, then Phong sent her spiraling _**out**__ of control, but planning the rebellion sent some measure of that control back into her hands. When Enzo - nay Matrix - walked up to her, she thought she was dreaming and then seeing Bob again - even if Mouse had beaten her to the punch - it felt exactly like that. A punch to the gut. It was one thing seeing the little brother she had though deleted, all grown up, but she had stopped believing Bob would ever come back and now...there he was._

They didn't have the time to sit down and discuss how to proceed or to tell each other how they felt, not with Daemon on the loose. So Dot did what she knew - she treated Bob the way she had always treated Bob, as a good friend. She knew Hex had a small crush on the sprite, but when the virus lost her powers and became a sprite herself, Dot could almost kick herself for telling Hex she and Bob were 'just friends'. But it had to wait. There was Daemon. Then AndrAIa getting caught and apparently Ray...in all that time, she realized she and Matrix hadn't had a moment to themselves either. And with her father coming back as a...well...null monster, Dot had too many things on her plate.

And Phong was seemingly giving her more and more duties. She had taken the military advisory role because it suited her - she was good at planning, she knew Megabyte and any of his tricks. She had Bob and Mouse on her side. She was fine with it. While they fought against the super virus, Phong deferred more and more to her thoughts and plans. After all, she had never let them down before. Only this time, Dot was out of her element. Megaframe was bad, but she knew Megabyte and she knew Hexadecimal.

She didn't know Daemon. Didn't know what she was like, what the reasoning was behind her infections, and didn't know how to stop them.

Her control was slipping once again and it seemed like _**everything**__ was beyond her. She and Bob seemed to argue more lately and she wasn't blind to the fact that there was something seriously wrong with him. Even Matrix seemed to be out of reach and Little Enzo seemed to be more defiant than she could remember. All her dreams and wishes on being reunited with her loved ones was turning out to be so wrong. Being infected brought everything into focus - her life, her dreams, her plans...her love for Bob. She knew, had known, that her heart belonged to him and she had nearly lost him again. She didn't know what was wrong, but she was going to make sure she was there to nurse him back. She wouldn't leave and she wouldn't doubt..._

It was funny...two hours earlier, she had sat within a makeshift office, mourning the loss of her loved ones and wishing her mother was there. In the seconds and minutes that followed in the wake of a second Bob coming out from a portal, she had wished for her mother, especially as her nuptials came up. Dot didn't think she was getting cold feet, but some part of her wondered if she was doing the right thing, if she had chosen the right Bob. It was small and easily overshadowed by her desire to finally have things go right for once. Too many things had gone wrong, were going wrong...this was right.

She had her father back, she had her brother back, she had gained a baby brother, her mentor was back...everything was back the way it was supposed to be...

It's amazing what a sprite thinks of as they face something as heart-wrenching as what Dot Matrix walked upon in the Principal Office corridor.

She wasn't sure how she and the bots had gotten separated again, but at least she was thinking clearly this time. She effectively led their pursuers in a circle before they returned to where they had been previously. Dot had been worried the groups would never find their way to each other, until she heard shouting down one corridor. She had turned the corner to find the five sprites she had been desperately searching for, however not in the context that she had hoped. Bob and Matrix were faced off against each other, with Mouse and AndrAIa holding the two back, and Little Enzo just standing there looking. She had been on the verge to ask just what they all though they were doing, when she heard Bob exclaim, "At least I didn't nearly marry a virus!"

Well.

She would be lying if she said that little bit of information didn't hurt. It hurt like Dell, actually. But what really hurt was when they all noticed that she had been standing there, watching and listening. She couldn't do this right now. She couldn't stand the look of pity that AndrAIa had, the guilty look Mouse tried to hide, nor could she stand the mix of guilt and anger that passed over Matrix's face. But mostly, that hurt look of Bob's...

That nearly did her in.

And then she was angry - angry at herself for feeling every bit of hurt that she had yet to get over. How _dare_ she feel hurt when she had unceremoniously just dumped Bob nearly a cycle after proposing to him? It was her...decision...that had landed them in this mess in the first place! If she had just stuck by Bob like she should have, maybe Megabyte would've been found out sooner and they wouldn't be in this situation.

Right now, Dot focused on the way Little Enzo seemed to have latched on to her. She had been so worried about him; she didn't even think to ask how he managed to escape or where he had been all this time. She was just happy to see him, happy that he hadn't changed like the rest of them.

* * *

Murky.

Foggy.

Phong still had trouble focusing on anything, but somewhere in his processor he knew he needed to fight. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Enzo escape. How, he didn't know, but he could hear the sound of footsteps go past. But wait! What was that? _No!_ he thought, as he heard the whispers of a small boy. But if Enzo was here, then..._Megabyte!_ That cunning, scheming, low down...Phong had never been quite so upset before and he realized as he inwardly cursed the blue virus that he spent a lot of time with Mouse.

But that was not important now. What was important was to help free Enzo. But...wait...something inside him pondered the possibility that _this_ Enzo - the one whom he heard - could in fact be Megabyte in disguise. If that was true, then it meant that the real Enzo had truly escaped somehow. But...what if the Enzo whom Phong had heard was in actuality Megabyte and the real Enzo was still here with...him...?

_Oh, you have done well, virus!_ the elder sprite thought, vehemently. Of course his plans had included spreading doubt among them! Hadn't it already worked on Dot? Phong had many talks with Welman Matrix about his children, telling them about their lives since the Twin City. Though the elder sprite had tried to - suggest, mind you - that Welman find these things out himself by talking to his children, the null-bot had been...afraid and apprehensive.

_"It's been so long, Phong," the null-bot had replied, despondently. "When I last saw Dot, she was a teenager and Enzo was a toddler. Now, my daughter is a grown woman and I have not one, but two sons! They've been through two wars and games and the Web! I didn't even know the Web existed when I was...well, a sprite, and now...a former virus has come back with enhanced viral abilities!?_

"It's...it's...so much to take in."

Phong understood. After all, Dot and Enzo had been like children to him after the disaster. He had watched over them and made sure they were taken care of. He did what he thought Welman and Verona Matrix would have done if they still processed. The surprise at the wedding had hurt _him_ too. He had always suspected that Bob and Dot felt more for each other than just friendship, but he didn't feel it was his place to say. It was only after Bob was gone that Phong was aware that Dot had also come to that conclusion or at least admitted it to herself.

The deception that Megabyte had pulled would have lasting consequences, especially now. He had told Dot, when she had told him of her plans to trick Megabyte, that she mustn't let what has happened bring her down. She of course had looked at him like he had grown a second head, but...

_"Dot," he said. "You must stay strong, despite the pain you are feeling. Without you, Mainframe is sure to fall."_

"Phong, how can you say that? You, and Bob, and..."

"Yes, child," he replied. "We help the city and its defenses, yes, but _**you**__ are the center piece to us all. As always, Dot, you must remember that we are forever here to be your strength when you need it."_

Phong had always put his trust in Dot, even when she didn't have trust in herself. He remembered how she had lost confidence after Cyrus had taken her organizer with the PIDs of the uninfected sector of G-Prime. The RDE he had her take should've shown her then how the city would deteriorate without her. And now, with the way things were...

He felt some of his strength come back, but he was far from rising and putting a stop to all of this.

"Why so serious, Mr. Matrix?" the Megabyte clone chuckled. "Don't you like my plan?"

"No, actually," Enzo sneered. "I see several problems with it."

"You only say that because you're unable to see it from my perspective."

"You're right," the boy shrugged. "I just can't appreciate how dirty and underhanded you are."

"Thank you."

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "There's really no point in keeping me like this. You've got me trapped, I can't leave. At least let Dad out of his suit. He's helpless in there!"

"I had hoped as the copy, you'd be a little less...vocal," the copied virus replied. "If you know what's good for you, boy, you'll keep quiet. I need to concentrate. The next stages of my plan are about to be unleashed. You wouldn't want to miss that, would you?" Grinning, the viral copy opened a vidwindow to Lt. Chauncey. "Ah, Lieutenant. So good to see you again."

"It's good to be back, sir," the one binome replied, proudly.

"Is everything is readiness?"

"Yes, sir, Lord Megabyte," Chauncey said. "You need only tell us where the hacker will be and we'll waiting."

"Good." The copy stood for a moment, before chuckling. Sweeping his tendons over the main controls, he watched the vidwindows where the group had begun to disperse. All was going to plan. Hitting a few more panels, Little Enzo watched in horror as his double managed to separate himself, AndrAIa, Matrix, and Mouse from the group. "Lt. Chauncey," the blue virus responded. "You may proceed when ready. The game sprite, renegade, and hacker have been separated. You will take the hacker first. Leave the game sprite to me."

* * *

MegaEnzo thought things were going quite well.

He had been quite pleased with the way the guardian and renegade had nearly destroyed each other. He hadn't even anticipated that and oh! The look on Ms. Matrix's face at Bob's outburst. His plans for revenge were going better than he had ever expected! When he came up with this plan, he had just wanted to get close enough to get to the command codes and then he planned on blowing the horrid system from every known map.

But he could never have guessed what he would walk into!

Who would've guessed Dot Matrix was so...fragile! He hadn't gotten the whole story on the super virus Daemon, but the war with her had been such, it had offlined the whole system and its leaders.

And Bob! Not only was the guardian seemingly sick, but off kilter too! How else could one explain why he went through so much just to get Dot's attention?

And then...there were those Matrix boys. It was bad enough going through his seconds with the _original_ Enzo Matrix. And now, there were two of them. How wrong was that?

Well...he was truthful when he told the smaller boy that he had plans. He had used Bob to divide the others. He was now going to use Enzo Matrix to destroy them.

Looking off in the distance, he suddenly called, "Frisket!" and took off down the hall.

"Enzo!" He heard behind him, but he wasn't sure who said it, but it vaguely sounded like the game sprite. _Perfect_, he thought. He continued running, calling out that infernal mutt's name until he came to the appointed spot.

"Enzo!" He turned and fought from smiling. Coming towards him were the game sprite, the boy, and the hacker. He only had to think one word.

Now.

The hallway behind AndrAIa and Matrix exploded, sending the two forward to the ground. When they turned, there an orange wall behind them, blocking the entire hallway. "A firewall!?" Matrix screamed, watching the streams of flames float upwards.

"Matrix!" AndrAIa exclaimed, trying to calm him, but at the same time, trying to get his attention. "Where's Mouse!?"

The two looked at the wall of flames, each fearing what had entered their processors.

Mouse was on the other side.

* * *

"Why that low down, dirty..."

"Hello, Mouse."

The hacker turned and was faced with several Megabyte viral troops. Almost immediately, a vidwindow popped up, showing Megabyte on the other side. "Ah Mouse," he said. "So good to see you again."

"You boot kissing..."

"Now, now," he said, examining his nails. "We've shared so much. In fact, I'm a bit disappointed that we didn't get a chance to really catch up at the wedding."

"You mean the wedding you ruined, Sugah?" Mouse sneered.

"Please," the virus said. "If you were such a friend to Bob, you could've stopped it sooner, I'm sure. No matter. This isn't about my disrupted nuptials. This is about us. We have...unsettled business between us. I have a surprise for you, dear little Mouse. If you'll just follow my men, they'll give you a very special present."

Mouse was ready. "If you think I'll go anywhere with these viral scums..."

"No, no, no," he chuckled, holding up Enzo by the throat. The purple sprite's eyes widened. Sweet user! That meant... "You've already turned your back on Bob. Do you really want to face Dot and tell her you let her 'little' brother be deleted?"

"Mouse!" the boy squirmed.

The hacker had no choice but to drop her weapons.

* * *

"Does this mean we're...trapped?"

That was Enzo's question. Matrix barely heard it, as he stood transfixed watching the firewall. He couldn't believe it. While he had tried his best to get past his failings as his younger self, that had been one moment that he cherished, along with being made a guardian. He had thought of the idea while in the Principal Office, only to be bolstered by both Mouse and Phong. It had been his idea of a firewall that kept Megabyte and Hexadecimal enclosed within Ghetty Prime. What a slap in the face to have that very idea used to trap _them_.

"What the Dell were you doing taking off like that anyway?"

He ignored the frown AndrAIa threw at him. He did care at the moment. This was somehow Enzo's fault. "I thought I saw Frisket," the little boy mumbled. "But when I got here...he was gone."

"Don't worry, Enzo," the game sprite replied, kneeling down to the boy's level. "I'm sure we'll find him. I bet it was just a trick from Megabyte."

"How did you get out again?" asked Matrix, eyeing the boy. Something was wrong and the renegade didn't know what it was.

He had a bad feeling about this.

He tried to ignore what he was feeling, but he couldn't help it. Something was not right here. Mouse was obviously trapped behind them, on the other side of the firewall and worse, she was by herself. Granted, Mouse could take anyone in her sleep, but in this situation...

Matrix, AndrAIa, and Enzo continued down the hall that the small boy thought their dog had gone down. Matrix just couldn't shake that something was wrong. Megabyte had used a firewall. Did that mean he had firewalled other parts of the Principal Office? "Hold on," he said, looking back the way they had come. They hadn't gotten far, so they could still see the orange barrier. "How did you get out?"

"Dad pushed me out the door," Little Enzo said. "He didn't get out. Neither did Phong."

"Where've you been this entire time?"

"Matrix!" the game sprite admonished.

"Hiding."

"You've been hiding?" Matrix asked, suspiciously.

"What is with you?" AndrAIa responded, kneeling next to the smaller format and looking at his larger double. "There's nothing wrong with him hiding until he was able to get away." Turning to the boy, she said, "You did the right thing, Little Sparky."

"Were you in the external vents?"

"Yes..."

"What are you doing!?"

That was all the answer Matrix needed. He knew now why he seemed off. That wasn't Little Enzo. Gun was in his hand in an instant and pointed at the small boy. Or rather, pointed awkwardly around AndrAIa, who was shielding him. "That's not Enzo."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Andri, I know this system like the back of my hand," Matrix growled. "There's no way he could've been hiding in the external vents because there's no way to get to them!"

"He's scared, Matrix!" the game sprite stressed. "He just escaped with his life from a melomaniac and probably saw his father being infected! He's not gonna remember exactly where he was!"

"He's lead us here," the renegade said. "Told us he was looking for Frisket. Frisket probably isn't even in the building! That's how Megabyte got in."

"You're being paranoid!"

"Yeah!" Little Enzo piped up.

"You shut up!"

"Don't tell him to shut up!"

"You know, Bob was right!" the boy said. "You couldn't tell the difference between Megabreath and a null! You accuse Bob of being Megabyte, you're accusing me of being him, next you'll start accusing AndrAIa...how do we know _you're_ not Megabyte!?"

"I'm not!"

"How do we know?" asked AndrAIa.

"AndrAIa!" Matrix exclaimed. "I would know if I was Megabyte or not and I'm not. Something is seriously wrong here!"

"Something is wrong," Enzo sniffed. "You're a big meanie. You don't like me and you're trying to blame stuff on me. You're just mad cause everyone like me more than you, just like the other Bob. You liked him better than our Bob!"

Dear User, was that true? Matrix didn't know what to think. Maybe he was being paranoid. But could you blame him? Look what had happened when they had let their guard down! He tried doing what AndrAIa had wanted, had tried to let his constant alertness go and be happy about being home. He tried! But Enzo was right. It hadn't worked, because everyone just loved seeing Enzo - original Enzo - because that's who the little boy was. He was the Enzo everyone remembered. No one other than Frisket and AndrAIa knew the man Enzo Matrix became and most were too scared to approach him to find out.

Matrix turned from the scene he was watching - even AndrAIa loved the little sprite. That's who she fell in love with, after all. Maybe he _was_ going random. Everyone thought so; thought the life in the games had taken their toll on him. He had been on edge ever since coming back, wound tight in case anything should happen. He had to be ready for it. And when he let his guard down, everything hit the fan.

**WARNING! INCOMING GAME!**

"Not now," he mumbled. "Please not now."

When he thought of it later, he would realize the voice sounded off and the cube itself seemed off and then he would realize that game cubes _never_ fell on the Principal Office. But at the moment, the renegade Matrix had too much on his processor to consider those things. He just couldn't believe they would have to deal with a game right now, on top of everything else. But his mind quickly got into game mode and he already had a plan of action. The game would be able to bring everyone together at least, which meant they may have the opportunity to get back within the command room.

They could find Mouse, have him, AndrAIa, and Little Enzo take care of the User, and then Dot and Bob...

Something tore through Matrix's planning, nearly screaming at him to pay attention. As he slowly turned, watching as the cube began to fall in their general area, hovering over the forms of his brother and his lover, something Enzo said struck him. He had said 'other Bob'. In all the times the little sprite had talked about Megabyte's form of Bob, he had called him 'MegaBob'. It hadn't been a lot, but enough that it stuck in Matrix's head.

MegaBob.

_"...just like the other Bob."_

Dear User...

MegaEnzo could see the realization form on the green sprite's face, but it was already too late. The renegade had been pacing and hearing the announcement of a game didn't seem to shake him from his musings. That actually worked well for him. He hadn't planned on playing anyways. Those Matrix siblings. Such a fragile lot they were.

And about to get even more so.

The position he was in - the game sprite hugging him for support - put him face to face with the renegade. This would be...oh yes! _Alphanumeric_. When the larger sprite turned, Megabyte was already smiling at him, and the boy knew. It was instant - the tendrils hitting the game sprite, her screams of pain, and the rapidly falling cube. Before the purple structure hit the floor, Matrix only got a small glimpse of the viral taking his girlfriend's icon.


	7. Decisions

**Spritestalker  
Chapter Seven - Decisions**

What a cruel twist of fate.

"Where do you think Matrix, Enzo, Mouse, and AndrAIa went?"

"I do not know Hack."

"Oh this can't be good."

"I would say not."

"I'm a little worried, buddy."

"I am too."

"You don't think _he'll_ find us, do you?"

"I do not know."

"I certainly hope not," Hack replied. "Because I don't think he's forgotten what you did."

"What I did?" Slash asked. "What did I do?"

"You know that thing."

"What thing?"

"That thing with the guy."

"What guy?"

"Why couldn't the firewall separate the two of them?" Bob muttered.

He, Dot, Hack, and Slash had also encountered the sudden firewalls that seemed to be sectioning them off from each other. The guardian couldn't explain why the two of them hadn't also gone after Little Enzo as he took off. He was sure Dot would've shot off like a bullet, but instead she had just stood there, looking unsure as to what she should do. By the time the quartet _did_ move, they were suddenly faced with a firewall that had just sprung up right in front of them.

Hack and Slash of course began to go on and on about how this was just like the time Enzo had firewalled them inside G-Prime. Bob had looked at them in confusion. Enzo had firewalled them in G-Prime? As they walked back down the way Dot and the bots had come, Bob broke the tension by asking.

"It was Enzo's idea," Dot said, a wisp of a smile gracing her features. "It was after...after you were gone and Cyrus was doing a number on him, posting signs and telling the citizens that he was just a little sprite. He wouldn't be able to protect us like...well...like..."

"Like I could," Bob supplied, looking off in the distance. One decision...one mistake had cost those he held dear.

Dot nodded, slowly. "That idea gave him so much confidence," she continued. "It was right before...he stood right up to Megabyte, too. I think it was the first time I'd ever called him 'guardian' and meant it, like I knew everything would be fine with him."

"That's my boy," Bob whispered, the feeling of pride quickly being stomped on by what he said. He quickly amended with, "Was, anyways."

"Bob," Dot sighed. "Please don't blame Enzo. Don't take out your anger or my basicness out on him."

"I would never do that to Little Enzo!"

The two were silent until Dot whispered, "I was talking about Big Enzo."

Almost immediately, Bob narrowed his eyes at the larger sprite's name. "Matrix and I have our issues."

"So do we."

"Yes," the guardian replied, slowly. "We do. But as I told Matrix, now is not the time."

"When is the time, Bob?" she asked, stopping. She knew this wasn't the right time or even the best time, but she had spent over an hour hiding from Bob and her feelings for Bob...something in her screamed that she needed to know where things stood between them.

"You tell me, Dot Com," Bob replied, turning to face her. "Are you even able to fit me in your so very tight schedule? Can you actually make time for me?"

"Don't be that way," Dot hissed. "I can't help that I'm busy, Bob. In case you hadn't noticed, we've just gotten through a war. Two wars, to be exact."

"You're right, Dot," Bob said, sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed that war we were just in or the weirdness that having two of me around would cause...you know...being in that _coma_ and all..."

"Do you even have any idea how worried I was about you!?"

"No, I don't!" he exclaimed. "You seemed preoccupied with marrying Megabyte!" At Dot's intake of breath, Bob took his own deep breath. "I'm sorry, Dot," he whispered. "I'm sorry I can't be that Bob from five hours ago. I just can't. I've been through too many things, seen too many things, _done_ too many things..."

"I just..." the green sprite began. "I just wanted things to be the way they were before...before everything went to Dell and back. Is that too much to ask? Is it too much to want to be happy again?"

"No," Bob replied, shaking his head. "It's not too much to want to be happy. User knows, I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Dot. But you can't just erase the past because it's too painful and you can't ignore what's happened. I loved you. I loved you more than I thought I could ever love anything."

"Loved, Bob?" she asked, nearly dreading the answer she would get back. "As in past tense?"

"What do you want from me, Dot?" he whispered. "If you're asking me whether I still love you..." He was silent for a moment, before sighing. "I don't know," he said. "I can't say if I do. At least not right now."

The only sound in that corridor was the approaching sounds of Hack and Slash's bickering. The two bots had been completely oblivious to whatever troubles were between Bob and Dot, so when they rolled over it was though nothing had transpired.

"Bob!"

"Dot!"

"What do we do now?" they both asked.

Brown eyes met violet as the two looked at one other. What a double meaning to come from such an innocent question. The current turned away first, pushing down whatever hurt she was feeling. First things first...then she could sort out her current none existent love life.

"We need to make our way to the armory," Dot said, using her authoritive voice. "If we're gonna get back into the war room, we'll need everything we have. And we'll get in touch with our CPUs, assuming they all haven't been infected."

"We could try using your organizer to get a message out," Bob suggested. "We're the only ones trapped in here..."

"That means Gavin and the pirates may still be in the system," Dot concluded. "We may need the guardians' help."

"Let's...leave that as a last resort," Bob said, nervously. Again, it was not the time to be getting into it with anyone else, much less Turbo.

"What then, Dot?"

"Yes, what will we do then?"

"Then..." Dot said, a fierce look of determination on her face. "Then, we get that virus out of my building and _out of my life_." And with that, Dot Matrix stormed her way towards the Mainframe Armory.

"She sounds mad."

"Oh yes! And she looked mad, too."

"I do not want to cross her."

"Either do I."

"I'm so glad she is on our side."

"Oh yes, definitely."

* * *

It was mocking him.

It was a nightmare, all over again, except this time he couldn't be with her.

Matrix had been too anxious, too nervous, and too worried to be concerned with the inconceivable notion of a game cube landing on the Principal Office. How could he even ponder that when AndrAIa and Megabyte were in a game? Together. He wanted to just punch a hole in the side of the cube, rush in, take AndrAIa, and beat the living second out of Megabyte. But some rationality still loomed in his processor and he knew he could stand there all second long, beating on the cube wall with no effect.

And any kind of disruption or explosion would just make it unstable and it could completely crash.

The only thing he _could_ do was pace back and forth, hoping against hope that everything was all right. He wasn't sure how he was going to uninfect his girlfriend, but he knew he would find a way. He'd do anything to get her back.

That brought up the mess he was in now. How could he have been so basic!? Bob stood there and told him he had suspicions and what did he do? Ignored him. Worse, he accused him of being Megabyte. Why hadn't he seen it? He should've known straight from the beginning that this new, original Bob was not Bob and yet, he went along with everyone else. Why couldn't he have been like AndrAIa and Little Enzo? They had come to Glitch-Bob's defense.

The renegade looked up at the cube once more. He had thought things were good. Despite the oddness of having two Enzos and now two Bobs, Matrix didn't think he had ever been as happy in Mainframe as he was when Dot and MegaBob were about to be married. He thought it was time he manned up and finally asked AndrAIa. Oh, he knew people didn't think he was going to - he didn't think they saw him as a married sprite - but Matrix had wanted to propose before they had left the games.

But he wanted to be in Mainframe.

When they returned, they had to remove Megabyte and all the virals from the P.O. and then the system was crashing and then it was back online. He was about to drop to one knee and ask her right then, but then Little Enzo had come out and tackled Bob. Then they had to deal with Daemon...when he saw AndrAIa being taken, he had nearly lost it. If Mouse hadn't come with him, who knows what would've happened.

Well...they were infected, is what happened, and they had lead Daemon's armada straight into Mainframe.

When she was defeated, by Hex of all people, and Dot was proposing to Bob, nothing should've gone wrong. But it did when the other Bob stepped out. But despite Glitch-Bob seemingly losing his motherboard, things were still good. He was going to walk his sister down the aisle before Enzo told him about Dad...but he was still going to be one of the best men at his sister's wedding. He could see the reception and he knew he was going to ask AndrAIa to be his wife...

What if he never saw her again?

**GAME OVER!**

_Thank the User!_, he thought, giving a sigh of relief. For a moment there...

**THE USER WINS!**

What?

No...

No, no, no....this could not be happening.

Matrix began to shake his head in distress. No...

As the cube began to lift, he could clearly see no one there. Not AndrAIa, not Megabyte...

Oh, User, what did he do? What did that virus do?

Matrix was in shock. He...he just couldn't believe. He was angry and upset and crushed and...there was so much and he couldn't...he had fallen to his knees, not caring that would probably be feeling the hurt once he stood back up. He couldn't...

"NOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Inside, the Principal Office was a dangerous and disturbing place with Megabyte firmly planted within the command room; outside, the citizens of Mainframe were trying to figure out how to get their leaders out. The one binome, Speckle Higginbotham - otherwise known as Specky - had barely manage to flee from Phong's office as Megabyte was changing from his form of Frisket, the Matrixes' dog. Thankfully the virus hadn't seen him, paying more attention to causing havoc on Phong, Dr. Matrix, and Little Enzo.

The little binome wasn't particularly brave - not as brave as his sprite co-workers - but when the situation called for it, Specky could find ways of being brave without having to fight anyone.

Kinda like now.

When Specky had escaped, he wasn't sure where he should go. He had heard the announcement from Megabyte about the hunt and he knew the virus had plans on finishing the destruction he had begun at the wedding. It was embarrassing to say the least, having that no good virus turn into him. He was lucky being Principal Office staff that Phong had personally made sure the little binome was who he said he was, thus allowing him back into the command room as they tracked down Megabyte. But it was still troubling. It had taken nearly two seconds before Ms. Matrix could look at him without backspacing away; she was that scared.

And Specky had never seen Dot Matrix scared.

By the time Specky had realized where he was going, he was already at the entrance to the tech lab. He was lucky enough to be the only one there, only core staff being able to gain entrance within the Principal Office in the aftermath. He knew instantly he may be in trouble. He was sure with Megabyte having control over the central controls in the command room, communication was going to be tight. He needed to be able to send a message out, but without the blue virus knowing.

Specky got to work.

There was something to be said about having a hacker as an integral part of your system leadership. While the one usually left the more hard coding to Mouse or AndrAIa, he had learned a thing or two during the time they were trying to keep Megabyte from gaining complete control and that was how to piggy back and backdoor or the ole 'backpack on the null through the doggy door' as Mouse called it.

He would only be able to communicate for a few microseconds at best, but if he could get what he needed, it would all work out. Going over to one of the monitors, Specky began his work. He typed in code, used keystrokes, and pushed panels, all the while trying to think of someone he could trust to get his message too. He couldn't send to the guardian (he could be Megabyte. Again.), he couldn't trust Dot (what if she was Megabyte?), and Phong was trapped in with Megabyte. His only hope was to risk sending outside the building.

And there was only one person he could trust.

* * *

Little Enzo tried his best to hide his tears. He couldn't believe that AndrAIa was gone. And now Matrix was all offline...he could see it, feel it. And all the while, the copied Megabyte just laughed. It was one thing to infect her, but to nullify her, send her back into the games? How wrong was that? But that's exactly what the virus wanted. He had wanted Matrix to suffer and right now, that's exactly what the big guy was doing.

Megabyte didn't leave the poor guy alone, either. Just continued to watch as Matrix literally sat down and cried. "Whatever is the matter, Enzo?" the Megabyte copy asked. "You look so sad. What is troubling you so?"

"You didn't have to delete her!" the small boy screamed. "Infecting her was enough! Why'd you go and get her nullified?"

The Megabyte clone just chuckled. "Because it amused me."

"When Big Me finds you..."

"Have you seen your older version?" Megabyte mocked. "He's crying like a little baby. I've broken him! There is nothing left for him now. Don't you see, you sniveling little brat? My revenge has just started." Turning and looking at Phong, he sneered. "And you're next, old sprite."

* * *

Bob and Dot, along with their bot companions, made their way towards the armory in complete and utter silence. After their earlier spat and Dot's words on determination, no more had been said. The guardian could tell it was grating on Hack and Slash, who he thought never stopped speaking for even a nano. Truthfully, Bob was thinking about what he said earlier. Had he really told Dot he wasn't sure he still loved her? When thinking about it, he knew there was _some_ truth to that. She had turned her back on him, all because he didn't look like the sprite she remembered. And now that he _did_ look like the guardian she knew, she couldn't look at him because he reminded her of Megabyte's deception.

He wasn't sure what he should do or even think at the moment. He'd be lying to himself if he truly thought he didn't love the , because he did. That look of determination she had gotten and how she had all but stomped down the hall towards the armory...User, she was beautiful. But that was like a slap in the face, wasn't it? While he knew she had changed, and yes those changes were startling to him, he never stopped loving her. But the changes she saw in him were enough for her to...to...

Bob shook his head. He couldn't think about this right now. He couldn't. Already he had let his anger and hurt get the best of him twice. He needed his head in the game, he couldn't do this. Not now. The sudden beeping next to him brought him from his musings and had him on alert almost immediately.

"Oh no!"

"It's the pucks!"

"They are after us!"

"Again!"

"Boys, calm down!" Dot replied, sternly. "It's just my organizer. It's telling me I have a new message."

"Who could possibly be sending you email at a time like this!?" Bob asked, incredulously.

The young commander shrugged, taking out the item, and glancing at it. Bob watched in concern as her face seemed to lose all coloring and then seemed to reappear, along with a huge smile on her face. "I take it your secret admirer sent you something good?" he bristled, an unwanted surge of jealously.

Dot shook her head slightly, the smile only getting wider. She couldn't believe her eyes, so she had to read the message again. And to top it off, Bob sounded...jealous. That was a good sign. Maybe. "It's from Gavin," she said. "He and everyone else are trying to get inside. Specky managed to get a message to them."

"That's...that's good," Bob stuttered. "That's great! But...when you first opened it..."

Dot's face fell again. "It's...he..." she looked away for a moment to calm herself. "Specky managed to escape the war room and get down into the lab. That's how he sent the message, only..."

"Only what?"

"He was in the middle of transmitting, when...when Megabyte's ABC force brought Mouse down, along with Herr Doktor. I don't...I don't know how, but...Specky said...when it was over..."

"What, Dot?" Bob asked, clearly alarmed now. "What was over? What happened? What happened to Mouse?"

Dot sniffed, loudly, almost too afraid to say it. "They somehow managed to open a portal," she sobbed. "They've sent Mouse to the Web!"

* * *

Little Enzo quickly ducked down one corridor and then another. He wasn't out of danger, even if he had managed to escape the war room. He had made his decision even before Phong told him to go; he was going to double back and try to help the elder sprite. After that, he would need to find his siblings. They were in more danger than they probably realized, especially Dot...

_Phong knew he didn't have much time. He only hoped that this copy of Megabyte - for he had come to the conclusion that the real Little Enzo was with him - did not have the same abilities as the original. He had not seen the misery that was inflicted upon AndrAIa nor Matrix, but he could hear it from the small boy and he knew it was not good._

As the System Administrator, Phong knew full well the improbability of a stable game cube landing on the Principal Office. It had never happened and the one time a cube had landed, Megabyte had stolen the core energy and the cube had become unstable. That begged the question - how exactly did Megabyte managed to fake a game cube? Though his mind was foggy, Phong knew the answer and he cringed.

When Matrix and AndrAIa had returned from the games, Phong and Hue Branch had discussed looking into the matter of game time. While it had only been an hour of dodging Megabyte and living through Megaframe, to the small heroes, it had been _**ten**__ hours. Hue had said he wanted to experiment with this new development, however Phong had expressly forbidden the one to approach Matrix and AndrAIa about it. At least, not yet. They had just come from a meeting about the super virus Daemon and the elder sprite thought it best if the system had some peaceful downtime before they started on their own defenses._

Hue of course relented, though he told Phong he and boys would still like to play around with the idea.

Phong was well aware that Hue and the boys had been using holograms and the like to utilize different means of their questions. It had been Hue, with the help of Mouse, who had come up with the schematics for the firewall and the lab techs had provided the technology in order for both Matrix and AndrAIa to change their icons from data sprites to game sprites.

With Megabyte in the Principal Office and at the main controls, of course he would use this.

Phong felt somewhat...relieved in knowing that AndrAIa was still safe, within reason. From Enzo's cries, the old sprite knew she was now infected by the blue virus. That concerned him. Megabyte had never before been able to infect any sprite and certainly not Phong himself. But this new, deadlier Megabyte had abilities that he did not before. The elder sprite knew he wasn't completely infected and he could only hope that same fate held with AndrAIa.

As for the copy of Megabyte, he was now facing his own issues. He had ordered his ABC troops towards the armory. He knew there was some opposition from the CPUs, but he was confident Lt. Chauncey had everything in control. And that's where the viral binome headed after he turned over the hacker to Herr Doktor. And the lab was the perfect place to hold some...experiments. After he showed the boy what the Mouse's fate would be.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get a hold of anyone down in the lab. And that was just odd. To top it off, with the original in a further part of the building, the copy could feel himself start to deteriorate. He just didn't have the same individualness that the boy and his copy had. The boy's copy had been restored; Megabyte's copy was just temporary. And that fact alone was something that would bring everything down around them.

Little Enzo wasn't sure how he'd go about rescuing Phong or his Dad or even Specky; the boy just knew he had to do it. But now that he was out, he wasn't sure what he should do first - find Matrix or Dot or head back and try and rescue everyone? The boy did his best to stay of sight, as he managed to duck a few of the infected CPUs that were roaming around. He thought he had given everyone the slip until a hand wrapped itself around his mouth and pulled him down a hall. Just as he was about to bite the offending hand, he heard what sounded like...a gun? He immediately knew what it was when the cold metal was placed against his temple.

_Well, I found Matrix._

"Hello, Megabyte," the renegade growled. The small boy started to shake his head, but that just made Matrix push the barrel harder. "Keep moving and I might lose my grip and shoot you. On second thought, please, continue to move."

Enzo immediately stood still. He tried mumbling that he wasn't Megabyte, but the real Enzo...well, real Little Enzo anyway. Of course, Matrix wouldn't listen to him.

"Do you think I'm basic?" he asked, wrapping his burly arm around the boy's neck. "Do you think I'm not going to make you pay for what you did to her!?"

"Matrix," the boy gasped. "It's me! I'm really Enzo!"

"You're sick, you know that?" he continued.

_User,_ Enzo thought. _Matrix's really flip it this time. This is not good._ The boy struggled again, only to have Matrix's arm squeeze tighter. _This sprite's trying to offline me!_

"I'm going to so enjoy deleting you this time."

"We have a small little CPU bear wedged in the back of the closet," Enzo wheezed. "His name is Mr. Hug N Stuff. It's the only thing we have left from Mom!"

Matrix's eye grew wide. He quickly released the boy, spinning him until they were face to face. "Enzo?"

The boy knocked the older sprite's hand off his shoulder. "We have a scar," he said, matter of factly. "Where is it and how did we get it?"

Matrix nearly laughed, close to pointing out that he himself had several scars now, but looking at the boy he realized this was no time for jokes. The boy was serious. "It's a two inch scar," the renegade began. "Left thigh. We got it by plowing through a banner ad the first time we ever got on a zipboard. Dot nearly deleted us and Bob had to run..."

"Interference." The boy finished, a big smile coming to his face. "Matrix!" He hugged his brother, feeling a burly arm around his waist and a hand patting him on the back. In a distant part of both sprites' processors, they realized this was the first time they had ever hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, Mini Me," the renegade replied, ruffling the boy's hair. "But how did you get out? And where's Phong? And Dad?"

"Phong's still in the war room," Enzo replied. "Specky saved us."

"Specky? Matrix asked. "He's still in the building?"

The boy nodded. "He's been hiding in the lab," he said. "But he got to word to the pirates and they're trying to break back in!" Enzo took a breath. "Phong needs help, Matrix," he whispered. "And Dad too. Megabyte infected his suit, so now he's kinda a null again. And then there's Mouse and AndrAIa...and Dot! We have to find Dot!"

"Whoa, hold on," Matrix said. "Where's Mouse? We got separated in the hall and then..."

"I know," the boy whispered. "But Phong...Phong said not to worry, that he didn't think they were out of the system. He thinks they're still here some place."

"They?" he repeated. "They who? What happened to Mouse?"

"Megabyte's trying to send her into the Web!"

"But he can't!" Matrix countered. "Not without a portal and certainly not without the portal generator and that's on the roof!"

"That's why we gotta find Dot," the boy insisted. "That's why Phong thinks Mouse and AndrAIa are still here, but he's worried about Andri. And Megabyte came back and now he's after Dot. He's trying to get into the Core and get the Gateway Command!"

"What the Dell is he after Dot for?" Matrix asked. "She doesn't have the codes for the Core. Phong does!"

"No, Matrix," he said. "He doesn't..."


	8. Exposition

**Spritestalker  
Chapter Eight - Exposition**

_The war room had been silent for only a few nanos when the chaos erupted. There were no mass explosions, the doors didn't suddenly come of the hinges, and there was no big entrance of the Mainframe heroes. What is was and what it appeared to be was a one binome with glasses, entering in from a secret door that was hidden in the wall._

The binome was shaking, obviously scared, but he put on a brave face as he stood protectively next to the fallen System Administrator.

The copied virus just laughed.

Enzo just stared.

Phong just said, "Do it now!"

Specky, the brave one binome who had dared to enter through a secret passage, did as he was told. Holding an organizer in hand, he typed a few buttons and pointed.

When Little Enzo Matrix found himself free of his father's viral grip, Phong quickly tried to explain. "There is no time, Enzo," he wheezed. "You must hurry!"

"But Phong!" the boy protested. "What just happened? You can't just have Specky show up and then do something and then the copy Megabyte is gone and Dad's suit is uninfected and not tell anyone! People will get confused! They might even complain! Do you know what dramatic cliffhangers do to shows!?"

"I escaped when Megabyte first came in," Specky replied, speaking as quickly as possible. "I got down to the lab and sent a message out to Princess Bula. I only hope they're still in the system. I can't say the same for Mouse."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Sir," the one said, addressing Phong. "I don't know how, but the viral troops have somehow gotten a hold of a portal! They've sent Mouse into the Web!"

"What?"

"Boys, please," Phong responded, weakly. "Calm yourselves. I think I may have the answer to all of this, but there is work to be done. And we must find Dot! Megabyte's new abilities are stronger than I anticipated."

"He wants to wipe us from the map!" Enzo exclaimed.

"Specky," the administrator said. "You must break Megabyte's encryptions, at least to the point the others are able to get back in."

"But Sir," the one sputtered. "That's...that's more Mouse's thing. I couldn't possibly..."

"You must and you will!" Phong grunted. He was clearly not out of the park yet. "I will stay and help as much as I can."

"Phong, you're really hurt," Enzo whispered.

"Go Specky," Phong replied, watching as the one binome quickly got to work. "Enzo, there are many things I must tell you, but for now, you must find Dot. Megabyte will soon discover he is unable to communicate with his double and I'm afraid he had gleamed vital information from me."

"Why Dot?"

"I..." the elder sprite coughed. "I was only trying to provide guidance, in case something were to happen to me. You say that Megabyte is going to erase us?"

Enzo nodded. "But he can only do that with Dad's Gateway Command, right?" he asked. "And Dot said it was hidden somewhere safe!"

"It is," Phong whispered. "Your sister had the idea of using a fake Gateway in order to lure Megabyte out of hiding. Unfortunately, the virus obviously was prepared or else he would not have gotten in here. That is why I think Mouse and AndrAIa are safe, but only for the moment." When the boy looked at him in confusion, the elder sprite continued. "I believe Megabyte is using the technology from our own lab to manipulate things around us. He will need that Gateway Command if he is to fully do as he says."

"But it's safe, right?"

"It is safe as long as the virus and your sister do not meet."

"What you mean, Phong?"

"As I said," he continued. "I thought I was providing guidance, in the case that something should happen to me. Enzo, I no longer have the codes to the Core."

"You mean Megabyte...?"

_"No," the old sprite whispered. "I willingly gave them...to your sister."_

* * *

__

_**Milliseconds before Megabyte's capture...**_

__

"It is a risky plan, my child."

Phong and Dot stood within her office, asking not to be disturbed. Dot had just outlined her plan at getting Megabyte out of hiding - by offering him the Gateway Command. In reality, it was a fake and once Megabyte got near, Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa would capture him. The reason Dot had called Phong into her office and the reason Phong had asked not to be disturbed was because Dot wanted to keep the object within the safety of the Core Control Chamber and Phong wanted to give her access to it.

"It's risky," Dot had replied. "But it'll work. No matter what scheme Megabyte has up his sleeve, he still wants that device. That's why keeping it in the Core Control Chamber is the safest place."

"And that, Dot, is why I'm giving you the codes for it."

Dot was sure she hadn't heard right. "You're giving me the codes for the Core!?" she asked, confused.

"I realize that I have given access to both you and Bob in the past," the elder sprite replied. "But now...with Megabyte able to change into anyone at will, I am...growing increasingly worried about our leadership."

The looked away for a moment. "Phong, I know..."

"You must not mistake me, my child," Phong rushed on. "I have always trusted both you and Bob explicitly when it came to the handling of our system's resources. It pains me to say that when Bob - the real Bob - asked me to open the Archives for him, _**I did not trust him**__. It was this error in judgment that caused him to ask Mouse to open it for him. We should have learned our lesson with Daemon."_

"Phong, are you..." Dot began, not sure if she was understanding herself. "Are you accusing Mouse of...?"

"No!" Phong exclaimed. "No, I am not accusing anyone of anything. But you must admit...in these times..." the elderly sprite sighed, tiredly. "I am the oldest and most knowing sprite in all of Mainframe, Dot. One second, my processing time will come to an end and Mainframe will need someone to take my place."

"No one could ever take your place, Phong."

Phong smiled at the young business directory. Rolling over to her, he patted her hand. "You are kind to say so," he whispered. "I have always trusted you, Dot. You are my right hand sprite. Your father and I are extremely proud of you. It has been my pleasure all these hours to watch you compile, along with Matrix." Dot blushed from the praise. "Dot," he said. "You must stay strong, despite the pain you are feeling. Without you, Mainframe is sure to fall."

"Phong, how can you say that? You, and Bob, and..."

"Yes, child," he replied. "We help the city and its defenses, yes, but you are the center piece to us all. As always, Dot, you must remember that we are forever here to be your strength when you need it." He strained his neck to look her in the eyes. "I cannot process forever, Dot," he whispered. "And there is no one better suited than you to be this city's System Administrator."

"But..." Dot struggled. Surely Phong wasn't doing what she thought he was. "But what if I'm Megabyte!?"

Phong rolled back to look at her, knowingly. "Dot, do you know your mother's name?"

"Ronnie." She answered immediately. "No," she whispered. "Verona. Dad used to call her Ronnie."

"And that is why I'm giving you the codes." Phong rolled towards the door. "It...is a big decision, of course," he replied. "IF you decide against it, I will understand. If you agree...we will take precautions in the event if either you or I should fall, that those codes fall with us."

* * *

Capt. Gavin Capacitor stood outside of the Principal Office, a deep frown on his face. The one binome, who was the scourge of the seas as the Crimson Binome, was in a position he had been in hours ago. It was almost an hour ago when he, the crew of the Saucy Mare, the guardian Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, and the surfer Ray Tracer had shot through a portal to the remains of Mainframe or as the virus called it, Megaframe.

That had been hard, especially for those who had seen Mainframe for what it truly was, a beautiful system with wonderful sprites and binomes within it. The software pirate could still recall the first time he had ever been here and the first time he had met Dot Matrix. She had just been a regular data sprite then, a business directory on the rise, a partner that had set him on the near straight and narrow.

He had made a promise that second that if Dot ever needed anything, the Saucy Mare, her crew, and her captain would always been at her disposal. And Gavin stuck to that promise. When he had been found by Matrix, he vowed to bring the small sprite - and Gavin still thought of him as that small sprite who was Dot's younger brother - back to his partner. When they came across a nearly degraded Bob, again Gavin swore he'd bring these sprites back to where they belonged.

Mainframe.

And when the system began to crash, Gavin stayed, even though Mainframe was not his home system. The Crimson Binome had spent a long life going from system to system, never really calling any of them home. Until he got to Mainframe.

He had been honored when he received the invitation to Bob and Dot's wedding. He had known from the first time that Dot may have had her sights on the blue sprite - her password was 'guardian' after all - and it was nice to see that those feelings were returned. But even he couldn't have imagined the spectacle that would happen at the wedding. While the CPUs went down the line to test those in proximity to the former couple or the staff, Gavin conducted his own test on his crew to make sure none of them were the scurvy dog.

The city had been on literal lockdown after Phong's announcement that they stay in groups and lock their doors. In fact, he and the crew had been on their way off system when they heard Megabyte's announcement of a hunt. After that, the Principal Office had been cut off, with no way in.

And no apparent way out.

That's where the crew had been ever since, pacing around outside, along with those CPU units and troops who had been cleaning up the aftermath and making sure the citizens were safe in their home. They had all tried sending vidwindows and various messages inside, just to realize that the virus had effectively cut all communications to the building. As the system began to enter its downtime, there was still no word from within and there still was no way for word to get in.

The CPUs knew it.

The crew of the Saucy Mare knew.

There were only a few people who could possibly find a way to break Megabyte's hold on the Principal Office.

And they were all inside.

No one wanted to give up, but it was becoming clear that they would need to think of something else. Just as Gavin contemplated telling the crew to head off for the night, Princess Bula came to him with a message...

* * *

Mouse was livid.

Absolutely livid.

She knew Megabyte had no couth, that he was low down and underhanded...but the depths to which he had taken this...plan of his...she couldn't begin to believe. She had thought he could get no lower than when he sent Bob to the Web. Oh no, there was a deeper evil. He turned on them and then turned Hex on them. And when that didn't work, he turned on Hex, his own sister.

Mouse would never, could never have thought the blue virus could get lower than Megaframe. That completely changed when Glitch showed everyone the other Bob's true colors. Mouse had been spending her time trying to Dot into talking to Bob, trying to repair the damage that she herself had taken part in. The hacker had always been observant, always been on alert, and the one time she let that down, she had gotten taken faster than one of the speeders in the Super Computer.

She had tried to think of a time when she had thought that Glitch-Bob hadn't been the real Bob and she vaguely couldn't. She stood behind Dot in her decision; Dot was her friend, one of her best, and Mouse had never had been close to anyone! She wanted what was best for Dot and having Bob - the original Bob - made her happy. Dell, it made the hacker happy as well. She didn't know this new transformed Bob, the Bob who had spent an hour in the Web...he wasn't the Bob _she_ remembered.

And that...unease...had led them all to this and had lead Mouse to following Megabyte's viral troops to User knew where.

When she got her hands on that no good, low down, dirty virus, she was gonna...

"Ah Frauline," Herr Doktor replied, nodding to Lt. Chauncey as the binome and his troops stopped before him. "Tis good to see you again, ya?"

"Sorry I can't say the same."

"Come, come," the scientist replied. "We go down to the lab. Mein Herr Megabyte has something special for her."

"And what exactly would that be?"

The binome scientist chuckled. "It is - how you say? - Oh! One last double cross!" Herr Doktor then began to laugh maniacally, even scaring some of the viral troops.

Mouse wasn't one to be scared, but the way he had said it made her insides just drop.

The walk to the lab was a quiet one and the silence just made Mouse even more nervous than she ever felt in her whole runtime. She clearly remembered Megabyte's henchmen and she knew he was plumb crazier than her Aunt Usbie and that gal was plain ole crazy. The one binome got off from inflicting torture on any and everything and everyone. And she remembered what he and his assistant had done to Hexidecimal.

Mouse was surprised to see the lab was completely deserted, though the hacker realized that of course none of the tech boys would be here. Phong and Dot had decided it be best to limit the number of people within the Principal Office for safety sake. They only allowed a few of the CPUs and the inner most staff. That of course had backfired when they realized Megabyte had been hiding among them.

"Ya, ya," the scientist replied. "Here should be fine. Now to wait...ah, Mein Grossenbiter! There you are!"

Mouse turned, her eyes widening as she watched Little Enzo and AndrAIa walk towards her. "Excellent job, Herr Doktor," the boy said, stunning Mouse even more when she heard Megabyte's voice come from the small sprite. Taking one look at AndrAIa, she could see the game sprite didn't appear to be a part of the uninfected. "Hello again, Mouse. It's been too long."

"I shoulda known," the hacker snarled. "It wasn't bad enough pretending to be Bob, so you just had to work your way through the whole staff."

"Well, you know," the boy virus replied. "Just using what works. You all seem so quick to escape your present, so why not use what I know from the past?"

"Just what do you have planned, virus?"

"It's very simple," Megabyte said. "I'm going to make it look as though I've sent you to the Web."

"That's impossible."

"On the contrary. Doktor..."

The one binome looked a bit confused, before he starting nodding and laughing. "Oh...oh!" he exclaimed. "Ya, ya, that's a good one, Mein Herr. Ya, I go and make the portal."

"Portal?" Mouse asked, confused and somewhat worried. "You can't possibly..."

But as soon as she started, the hacker was amazed when Herr Doktor managed to produce what looked like a working portal. "No..."

"Oh yes," Megabyte laughed. "I told you I would get even with you, Mouse, and I'm going to succeed in that. Throw her in."

What the assembled group didn't know was that Specky was hiding near the hidden evacuation door, watching in horror as not only did Herr Doktor produce a portal, but he watched as Megabyte's troops threw the hacker in. Specky didn't stay long, needing to escape before they discover him. He had no idea what the aftermath was...

Mouse landed awkwardly on her hip, hitting the floor hard. She was surprised to find herself still in the lab and watched as those around her laughed. Well, except for AndrAIa and oddly enough megabyte. The virus seemed to be looking around for something. "That vidwindow should've been here," he muttered. He stood and concentrated for a bit before growling. "Something's wrong." Turning to the game sprite, he said, "Watch her. I want her in place when I get to the Gateway Command. I'm going to get those codes."

With that, the virus headed off, assumedly back towards the war room. Mouse could only stare confusedly at AndrAIa. "Dre, Sugah?"

"You heard him," the game sprite replied, speaking to the viral troops. "Let's go."

* * *

The trek was slow, but it was simpler than trying to dodge viral troops, firewalls, pucks, and a Trojan Horse virus. At least, that's what the Matrix brothers thought as they crawled through the upper ventilation shafts towards the war room. It was Matrix's idea, after he heard the story from Little Enzo on his escape and how they now had to stop whatever plan Megabyte had for their sister.

The renegade had to admit, his little brother was something. It may not have seemed very long for those in Mainframe, but to Matrix, it had been ten hours since he had been the little sprite that was now following him. In that time, he had done all he could to forget who he had been and how he had failed his sister, his mentor, and his system.

Since being back and being around his younger format, Matrix remembered just how determined he could be and how nothing could really get him down. Little Enzo had looked so angry - just the way Matrix himself felt - and he had insisted they go back and help their father and Phong. The boy said he'd make sure the two got the help they needed. "That leaves Megabreath to you." There was an understanding to that statement, that the renegade would get the second chance to stop the virus once and for all.

The larger sprite had noted the vent that sat above them. The two knew the Principal Office like the back of their hands - spending milliseconds in the building either exploring or hiding - and they both knew that while the vents took different paths, this one they knew went to the command room. Enzo didn't seem to mind the enclosure, but Matrix thought the space rather tight.

"Thing seems to have gotten smaller since I was in here last," he remarked.

"I think it's more like you've gotten bigger since you were in here," the young boy giggled.

The two went on the way, heading towards the command room. "Hey Matrix?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think Bob and Dot went?" the boy asked. "I saw him break you guys up, you know, when he was me. Where do you think they went?"

Matrix stopped, maneuvering his larger body so he could face his sibling. "I don't know," he whispered. Running a hand over his face, he sighed. "Oh User, I FAQed up so badly, Enzo. I was so sure he was you and Bob wasn't and...and...I even accused him of being Megabyte. Again!" The smaller format was shocked, though more so with the fact that Matrix seemed so offlined about what had happened. "What am I gonna do?" he whispered. "What're we gonna do?"

"First," Enzo replied, sending a punch to his brother, which served to annoy the larger sprite. "You're gonna get a hold of yourself. Second, we're gonna get down to the war room and you're gonna kick Megadork's ASCII. Then, we're gonna sit down and plan on getting Bob and Dot back together! But first things first."

"Get to the war room."

"Right," the boy nodded. "So what're you waiting for, Big Me? I've been telling the big blue tin can that as soon as you got to him, he'd be in so much trouble. So don't make a liar outta me."

"No worries, baby brother," the renegade said. "This time...it's personal."

The boys were silent the rest of the way.

Matrix reached the lid from the vents first. Turning back, he planned on telling Enzo his plans until he saw what his brother was wearing. It was like looking in a mirror, only Enzo was shorter, younger, and had both of his eyes. The renegade narrowed his eyes. "When we finish here," he whispered. "We're gonna talk about this."

"What?" Enzo shrugged. "I thought I should dress for the occasion."

"I'm copyrighting this," he said. "I so copyright my look."

"Pain in our bitmap virus first, copyright later."

Matrix nodded to the boy, signaling he was going in. Removing the cover, the large sprite jumped down into the room, Gun at the ready. It was quiet. The room was still the viral blue Enzo had described earlier. To his left, he clearly saw Phong lying on his side. Matrix was afraid to go over, afraid that perhaps he and Enzo were too late. Slightly to the right of Phong was Specky.

Not good. Enzo had said Specky had saved him and that he and Phong were working to getting rid of the infection. That meant Specky was fully standing. Something had to have...

A menacingly growl startled the renegade, causing him to turn and them stumble back in pain, dropping Gun, and using his hand to cover his chest. Looking down, he could see something had slashed across his chest, dangerously close to his icon. He didn't have to look to know who was behind it. "Ah," said the voice. "The boy. I wondered how long it would take you to get here. I hope you don't think I'm just going to turn myself over to you..."

Stepping from the shadows was not one, not two, but four Megabytes.

"Guess who."

It certainly wasn't the ideal place to have fight. It was too enclosed and there were too many things to run in to, not to mention the prone bodies of Phong and Specky. Matrix was fast; he managed to call Gun and took down one Megabyte, which turned out to be a fake. One jumped him from behind and one punched him straight away. The virus wasn't about to make this a fair fight, especially when Matrix wasn't sure which virus was the real one.

He shot the one before him in the leg, causing it to stumble backwards, while Matrix elbowed the one behind him in the face, flipping him over and shooting him, causing him to dissipate. The one he had already shot was coming for him, but Matrix was ready, raising Gun and taking him out. He also dissolved. That left one virus. "What's wrong, Megabyte?" he called. "Afraid to face me again? From what I remember, I left you crippled before Mouse sent you to the Web."

The attack he wasn't prepared for. The whip against his back caused him to fall forward, this time Gun skittering across the floor and out of his reach. Matrix only had a split nano to move as Megabyte's tendrils came after him. The renegade was at a disadvantage, as there was nothing viable to throw at his attacker, while Megabyte had tendrils and claws. Matrix wasn't going to let that stop him. He had the virus beaten once and he knew he could do it again.

Leaping over the tendrils, Matrix lunged for the virus, arm cocked back and ready to strike. But Megabyte was also ready and one of his tendrils wrapped around the green sprite's neck and squeezed. Megabyte's fist found its mark on the renegade's jaw. Using his tendril, he lifted Matrix up before slamming him down on the display table of Mainframe. The intensity was instant, as only described by the scream that ripped from his mouth. Matrix had spent ten hours in the games and in those ten hours, he knew when he was badly hurt.

And he knew he was badly hurt.

Megabyte figured this was the last of the interruptions, until he felt something jump him from behind. It was nothing that couldn't be handled, as he reached behind him, grabbing the small boy and flipping him over his shoulder, causing the figure to land painfully on the main console. Clutching the boy by the throat, he held him at arm's length. "Really?" he asked, looking at the boy. "Why am I not surprised? I'll tell you what I told your 'brother' some hours back. Do not test me."

A shot rang out, hitting Megabyte in the left shoulder, but he didn't drop the boy. "Still fighting, hmm, Matrix?" he winced. "I see your copy is doing exactly that, copying you. Perhaps he should copy your injuries as well, yes?"

With all of his strength, Megabyte threw the boy towards the varying vidwindows that were lined along the wall. Enzo hit them with force, causing to crash at the impact and knocking the boy out almost immediately. He was cold by the time he hit the floor.

The virus surveyed his surroundings - Phong was taken care of, the Matrix 'brothers' were taken care of. Turning to the main viewer, he brought up the visual of the guardian and Ms. Matrix. It was time for his insurance. Bringing up a vidwindow, he startled the four by his sudden appearance. "Ms. Matrix," he said. "I grow weary of these games, as I'm sure you are. I'm still here in the command center." Turning to the side, he said, "Phong doesn't look good. And poor Nibbles seems to have gotten loose. Oh yes, and your brothers are here. Though they aren't in any shape or form to speak to you."

"What've you done them, Megabyte?" Bob asked, clearly angry.

"Oh Bob," the virus sighed. "I have nothing to say to you. Ms. Matrix, I think we both know where this will go. As you've probably realized, I have the entire Principal Office on lockdown, guarded by my troops and those of the infected CPUs. I'd be willing to let the medical personal in if..."

"If what?" she asked.

"If you'd so kindly escort me to the Core Central Chamber."

"Forget it, Megabyte!" Bob exclaimed. "Dot'll never..."

"You relinquish control and I'll lead you there."

"What?"

"You won't mind meeting me somewhere, do you?" the virus asked. "Preferably alone, of course."

The vidwindow closed, leaving Bob, Dot, and the bots. Turning to the two bots, their leader said, "Boys I need you to get to the war room and check on everyone."

"But Dot..."

"Yes, Dot."

"No buts," she interrupted. "You heard him. Phong, Dad, Enzo, and Matrix are hurt and they may need help. I need you to help them."

"You heard her, guys," bob whispered. "Phong told you to listen to Dot..."

"And I'm giving you an order."

The two bots looked at each other and then looked at their leader.

"Okay Dot."

Hack just nodded. They were a little surprised when she hugged them both in turn. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for looking after Enzo and for taking care of me. I couldn't have asked for better bodyguards." Releasing them, she said, "Go."

The bots turned, headed towards their original destination of the command room, neither wanting to leave their intended charge. But she was with Bob, so everything should be okay.

Right?

"Tell me you're not serious."

Dot looked at Bob, seeing his look of bewilderment. She knew he hadn't been keen on many of her ideas as of late and this was no exception. Bob certainly didn't know, but apparently Megabyte did. Visions of poor Phong's head in a jar came to mind and she didn't dare think what the virus may have done to her father or her brothers. "Walk with me to the door, Bob."

"Dot, you can't be serious!"

"Please, Bob," she whispered, taking one of his hands in hers. "Don't argue. Not this time. Just...Just walk me down to the Core."

* * *

She never felt this way before, at least not as being an infected sprite. When Daemon had infected her, things were calm and peaceful. That's how she knew Matrix would come to get her and therefore, he would also be infected. It was that same calmness and assurance that told her it would be simple to infect Little Enzo. As much as the older sprite might have had issues, he was calmer now. He wanted his little brother to feel the Word. It was the first time he had ever referred to his younger format as his younger sibling.

This time, this infection, was not the peace and calm that AndrAIa had experienced with Daemon. This infection was...harsh, raw, invading. The first sparks of pain had hit her while she had been hugging Enzo - or rather who she had _thought_ was Enzo - and only seemed to intensify when she saw the game cube hover above her head and the look of anguish that was on Matrix's face and the cube engulfed them. She managed to clear enough of her game sprite head to look around and to notice that Megabyte had her icon.

"Interesting little device," he said, examining it. "I suppose this is how you and the boy survived."

"It'll be the only way we'll survive as long as you don't do anything to jeopardize that."

"Dear girl," the virus chuckled. "Do you actually think I would bother myself with a game at this point in time?" Tossing her icon at her, he continued with, "Come along. We mustn't keep our audience waiting."

"Yes Megabyte."

When she got her bearings, AndrAIa realized that the cube they were in was just that - a cube, completely purple on the outside and in, however she knew for those on the outside - namely Matrix - it would seem like the real deal and she knew the renegade wouldn't bother to process that game cubes didn't fall on the Principal Office. He'd be too worried about her. And thought made her extremely worried about him. Keeping her own thoughts to herself, she followed the imposter, surprised when he just walked out the other side of the cube wall. Taking a chance, she followed, noticing the tingling that hit her as she walked out.

_A hologram_.

The game sprite knew Megabyte was not basic, not in the least, which meant she needed to play this well. If Megabyte had any inclination that she wasn't completely and fully infected, her plan would not work. And she needed it to work in order for her to save Matrix and everyone else. She kept quiet as she followed the virus and felt a new surge of guilt. She and Little Enzo had been behind Glitch-Bob, telling him that being a copy did not mean he had to be down about it. After all, she and the small boy were copies of their former selves and certainly Matrix shouldn't have minded, being in love with her after all.

But she always had a soft spot for Little Enzo. Ever since he suddenly appeared after the restart and when he was trying to make sense of everything that had happened. She had immediately taken it upon herself to be one of the boy's protectors, how could she not? She clearly remembered this Enzo - the small boy who befriended her on that little ship in her little game - and she had been struck by his overall friendliness, his protectiveness, and his determination. And she thought he was ridiculously cute. Even before that fateful game in which they were trapped, AndrAIa had fallen and fallen hard.

She was ashamed - not only had Bob had suspicions, in the end even Matrix had felt something was wrong. And who better to know then the boy's older version?

The game sprite's apprehension only seemed to rise as the small boy virus began to lead her down to the lab. Of course he'd give himself access to anything that didn't require Phong. Entering the room, she hid her shock at seeing Mouse, her hands file locked, and Herr Doktor by her side. She was just as surprised when Megabyte made his announcement that he'd be sending the hacker to the Web and then when she went straight through, she had surpress her sigh of relief.

Megabyte's - or rather Enzo's - eyes narrowed. "That vidwindow should've been here," he muttered. He stood and concentrated for a bit before growling. "Something's wrong." Turning to the game sprite, he said, "Watch her. I want her in place when I get to the Gateway Command. I'm going to get those codes." AndrAIa watched at the boy left.

Finally!

"Dre, Sugah?"

"You heard him," the she replied, speaking to the two viral troopers that held Mouse. "Let's go."

She led the group out of the lab and towards the command center. She only hoped Mouse would be able to see through the ruse, especially if Megabyte thought something was up.

Mouse walked the halls once again, this time in the company of two virals and an infected game sprite. She was trying to think of a plan, something where she could escape and hopefully get AndrAIa to follow. The hacker stopped and turned, facing her capturers. "Keep going, rebel scum!" replied one of the binomes.

"Now, now, Sugah," Mouse drawled. "Be nice. Dre Honey, you think you can calm down your escorts."

"I don't want any problems, Mouse," the game sprite replied. "Just do as they say and I'm sure no harm will come to you."

"Don't count on it!" exclaimed the other. "Lord Megabyte doesn't plan on showing you sprites any mercy!"

"You guys are getting a little cranky," the game sprite replied, putting her hands on their shoulders. "Maybe you should take a nap." Both soldiers felt a slight prick before they just fell to the floor.

"AndrAIa, you really had me fooled!" Mouse exclaimed, watching as the game sprite quickly got to work on breaking her from the restraints.

"That's what I was going for," AndrAIa replied. "We're still not out of the woods yet. I'm still infected, but I have a feeling Matrix's code is offsetting it." At Mouse's look, she finished with, "It pays to date a Guardian."

"I guess so," the hacker laughed. Once free, the two rushed off, running towards the war room. "Megabyte's got something up his sleeve!"

"I think he's trying to get the Gateway Command again!"

"What for?" Mouse asked. "He can't possibly be wantin' to infect the Net!"

"Been there, done that."

"That backstabbin' villain has finally flipped his motherboard!"

"I think he's taking things a little personally!"

"That would be the understatement of the hour, Darlin'."

* * *

Bob had no idea what Dot was planning, he didn't even _want_ to know what she was planning because he somehow knew it was bad. He had tried asking her why Megabyte would want her; she only had minimal access to the Core. It wasn't like she actually had the codes. She hadn't responded - hadn't agreed or disagreed with the statement and that worried him.

Their walk was silent, but this time the tension wasn't due to their own personal problems. This was something much more and it was scaring Bob more than he liked to admit. Before they reached the final hallway, Dot stopped. "Dot, what's...?"

Bob was already in disbelief, but more so when Dot suddenly file locked him. "I'm sorry, Bob," she whispered. "I know you're not happy with me and I'm sure you probably don't love me anymore, but I have to make things right. I'm the reason we're in this and you know I always take responsibility for my actions. I'm going to fix this and things will get back to what they should be. But I can't let you go with me."

Bob tried shaking his head, tried to make her understand. They were a team!

"I've hurt you enough as it is," she continued. "I can't...I can't do it anymore. Megabyte does need me to get to the Core. I have the codes now and I'll be spammed if I let him take over Mainframe again. I still love you, Bob. You might not think so, but I have always loved you, even when I didn't want to admit it, I loved you. I _still_ love you and I will always love you." She left him with a tender kiss before squaring her shoulders and heading down the hall.

* * *

Mouse and AndrAIa wasted no time getting their bitmaps back to the command room. They discovered no resistance, which either meant Megabyte was too occupied to bother with them anymore or he was planning something else. Both sprites hoped it was the former and not the latter.

Upon reaching the entryway doors, the two stopped, and retrieved their weapons. Mouse stepped up and tried entering a sequence code. To their surprise, the door opened. They stood for a nano, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did, so they made their way in carefully.

The room was an utter mess, that was for sure. The main controls looked to be slightly damaged, several vidwindows had been destroyed, and there looked to be debris here and there. "Looks like a storm went through here," Mouse muttered, taking tentative steps within.

"Phong!" the game sprite exclaimed, seeing the elder sprite on his side. "Mouse, we're gonna need the M.U. in here."

Mouse got to work, hands quickly going over the controls. She was happy to note they had gotten communication back in their control. Glancing over, she figured the little binome Specky had something to do with that. The hacker furiously worked, until she heard AndrAIa cry out. Looking up for the first time since standing at the main controls, she sucked in a breath.

In the middle of the room, where the main display of Mainframe _had_ been, was now the still body of Matrix. Something told Mouse to look around - if Matrix was here, it stood to reason that Enzo was around, especially when the two had last seen the real Enzo in this room. A surge of rage rose in the hacker when she saw the crumbled body of the small boy. That explained the shattered vidwindows.

First things first.

"Dre, I need you up here," Mouse replied, sternly. She knew the game sprite had always been strong physically, mentally, and emotionally - except when it came to Matrix. Added to that Little Enzo and she knew AndrAIa would lose it and they were still a long way away from being clear. "You can't do anything for them down there, Hon, you know that. Up here, you can get the med unit and get them and Phong the help they need."

AndrAIa choked back a sob before standing and hurrying over to Mouse. Between the two of them, they were able to get a hold on the situation - AndrAIa did as ordered and tried sending out a vidwindow to those she thought were outside the building, including the med unit; Mouse immediately honed in on Bob and got a vidwindow to him.

"Bob, Sugah," she said, catching the guardian in mid run.

"Mouse!" the guardian exclaimed, shocked to see her. "Wha...how?"

"Rumors of my recent vacation have been slightly exaggerated," the hacker snarled. "We've got control of the war room again."

"Great," Bob breathed. "You should be able to get word outside now, Specky managed to get a message out to Capacitor."

"Already got AndrAIa on it, Suge."

"How is everything?"

Mouse didn't say anything immediately and the sniffling from AndrAIa told the guardian things were not all right. "We need the med units in here, Bob," the hacker replied. "Like two seconds ago."

"Do it," Bob said. "While you're at it...I need you to get me into the Core."

"The Core?" the game sprite asked.

"You must mean a door, don't you?" Mouse asked. "Because I know you didn't just ask..."

"Yes, I did," Bob said. "And yes, I have a reason. Dot's meeting Megabyte at the door as we speak!"

"What the Dell is she doing?"

"I have no idea," the guardian replied.

"She doesn't have the codes to the Core!" Mouse stressed. "Phong does!"

"That's just it," Bob growled. "I don't think he does. I'll get back to you, Mouse. Make sure you get whatever help you need." Bob closed the vidwindow and continued on his way.

It hadn't taken long for Glitch to get Bob from his short prison stay. Despite Glitch's thoughts on the matter, Bob knew Dot hadn't done it to harm him; she did it to prevent him from preventing _her_ from heading off. Why hadn't he thought of a filelock? That was why Dot was the planner...

He had been all gung ho on stopping Dot from whatever random and nutty idea she had when he realized he couldn't into the Core, he couldn't even get into the control chamber without Phong. How in the Net did Dot manage to get the codes from Phong? At this moment in time, he really didn't care, as long as she wasn't going to do what he thought she was thinking of doing.

There were two problems with the former quartet being in this part of the Principal Office. One, they weren't too far from the Core Control Chamber. That was a plus, as it meant it wouldn't take Bob very long from getting them. Unfortunately, unlocking himself had taken time and then he had to talk to Mouse - that was something else he didn't want to think about. Welman, Phong, and Enzo had been in that room and now they were calling in medical units!? - and then had to continue towards his destination.

That meant Dot already had a head start on him and if he couldn't get into the Control Chamber...

The guardian skidded to a stop. Glitch began to twitter and beep. "I don't know," Bob sighed, exasperated. "It's not like her. And I just know Megabyte's up to something!"

Glitch again began to beep, soundly somewhat angry.

Bob shook his head. "I love her," he whispered. "Despite everything, I still love her. I can't...I can't let her do this. I can't let her sacrifice herself. Not for Mainframe and certainly not for me."

Again, the keytool bleeped and beeped, causing Bob to frown in concern. "Are you sure?" he asked. He listened, continuing his run down the hall, until he stood in front of the door to the Core Control Chamber. "You do have a point," he muttered. "I'll just...if it means I can save her, I can live with it, even if I can't live with her in it." Bob nodded, taking a huge breath. "Thank you, old friend," he whispered. "In case I've never said it, you've been an incredible friend. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Glitch gave a high pitch twill.

"Glitch," the guardian replied, his face a mask of determination and confidence.

"Download."


	9. Resolution

**Spritestalker****  
****Chapter Nine - Resolution**

Dot Matrix had been called many things in her short runtime. She always had a head for business, that's why her father had agreed to her idea of opening a diner in Mainframe. Her mother also had a good head for business, that's how Dot acquired some of her other ventures; she had inherited from her mother. Welman had of course wondered if that was good for someone Dot's age, after all, she was only a teenager. She should be concerned about teen things - clothes, cars, and, dare he say it,_ boys_ - not with trying to run businesses.

Dot had quickly shown her father, as well as the rest of Mainframe, that Dot Matrix could handle _anything_. She had taken the deletion of her mother as well as a teen sprite could; she handled the destruction and nullification of the Twin City in stride, organizing teams, keeping and consoling her brother, and keeping in touch with Phong, the System Administrator and of Mainframe.

She showed a bunch of software pirates she could be just as ruthless as they when it came to business.

She showed the resident viruses she wasn't one to mess with lightly.

She showed the city's guardian she was a force to be reckoned with.

Even when their guardian was betrayed, her brother and friend lost within the games, and her mentor's head in a jar resting within the Principal Office, Dot Matrix proved that even with a viral takeover, nothing could nor would get her down. And she survived and she managed to keep the system running.

Something...snapped though for Dot during the Daemon conflict. She could handle anything - within reason. She had never dealt with a super virus before and certainly not one who had the entire Guardian Collective under her control. The Collective was huge, just like the Super Computer, and Mainframe was just a small city, that just happened to have...odd...things happen to it. It was unique, that was for sure.

And the situation was unique and it wasn't run of the mill like Dot was used to. A small, in system viral takeover was one thing; a global, net wide viral takeover was completely different.

Things had been going their way, at least Dot had thought. True, her nullified father returning in the form of a null...blob...was odd and then their chaotic virus turning into a sprite was...unique, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Once their resident game sprite had gotten captured, all Dell broke loose. It didn't help that said game sprite just happened to be dating her little - well, younger, but larger - brother and then the Web Surfer who was there just happened to be an interested party with their resident hacker...well...

The combination of an angry Mouse and an angry Matrix did not bode well and it was Dot's fault for not paying attention. It was worse when her baby...brother...decided he was going to be like his...older...brother...Dot Matrix could handle anything except the viral infection of their game sprite, their renegade, and their hacker, especially when two of those mentioned knew codes and keys to the system, or at least at the time Mouse was instructing AndrAIa.

After that, with the hacker mistress to their system quite snug in Daemon's hands, it had been all downhill from there. In hindsight, Dot knew her idea for sending Enzo into a game with just Frisket, Hack, and Slash to protect him was bad, really bad, and as Bob had mentioned, "Very thin." But it _was_ all she had at the time. What else was there? Bob and Matrix were the only clean guardians left - though she would learn later that Enzo had some of that code - Bob was desperately sick and Matrix was working against them.

Dot had no idea how Daemon infected people, so of course she had no plans for say, plating the ground the virus would work on. It was too much! When she had seen Bob on the steps of the Principal Office, her mind was clear - she loved Bob. She had always loved Bob. Asking him to marry her at been the most impulsive, fly by the seat of her pants thing she thought she had ever done.

Until _he_ stepped through that portal.

20/20 is hindsight, as her mother always said. Now, Dot could fully admit that she was desperate herself; desperate for the times she, Bob, and Enzo sat in a booth at the diner, drinking energy shakes and laughing. She longed for the times when she and Bob could just sit down and talk about...usually anything, well when she wasn't busy doing charts and the like. She missed doing charts, spam it! She missed business meetings! She missed...

She missed what was clearly in front of her.

"Ah, Ms. Matrix," replied Megabyte, coming from her right. "Lost in thought again, I see. I know now that would've been an issue in our marriage."

"Let's get this over with."

If Dot seemed surprised that the virus knew where she'd be or even the fact that he was aware where this path would take them, she didn't show it. She had known, as soon as his vidwindow had popped up in front of them that Megabyte knew enough - knew that Phong no longer had the codes for the Core or the Core Control Chamber and that there was another entrance into the Chamber.

Megabyte had never been basic, so of course he came to the logical conclusion that if Phong didn't have the codes, obviously she did. That almost meant that while he had been at the main controls of the war room, he had done his homework and began looking through schematics of the Principal Office.

That is if he hadn't already done that during Megaframe.

And Dot certainly wouldn't put it pass him.

She was still cautious though; this would be only the second time she had taken this way. The first had been when Phong had shown it to her soon after she agreed to take over in case something were to happen. While morbid in thought - how could she begin to think about Phong never being there - the reasoning behind it was good, especially now. Megabyte could be anyone and if he could fool everyone by being Bob, he could do it by fooling them into giving out information by thinking they were talking to the real deal.

Dot had already done that.

"Why so quiet, Dot?" the virus asked, walking beside her. "I would think you'd have plenty to say, with...recent events as they are."

"Oh, I do have things to say," she replied, sarcastically. "Unfortunately, they involve words I normally don't say within ear shot of anyone and this is a PG show."

"I must admit," Megabyte mused. "I do miss that _spirited_ way you used to talk to me. I was never one for...romances...but if I had to endure with a sprite, I could you right at the top of the list."

Dot balled her hands into fists, a deep frown of anger lingering on her face. What exactly did she expect? That Megabyte _wouldn't_ bring up the fact that she had, on several occasions, had kissed him and deeply at that. User, delete her now! "It's a shame our wedding was so rudely interrupted,' he continued."It may have been nice to experience a honeymoon."

Dot immediately stopped. "If you want that door open," she growled. "You will shut your spammed mouth and let me walk this hallway in quiet."

Megabyte put his hands up, almost pleadingly. "Really, Dot," he said. "There's no need for such language." They continued their walk, nearing where Dot would input the codes given to her. "Maybe it is better that we hadn't married," the virus continued. "I never imagined such things coming from your mouth."

_Shut up_.

"Especially when you consider the other things you can do with it."

* * *

Merging with Glitch was less painful this time around, that's what Bob thought.

Maybe it was because this Glitch wasn't broken and had been upgraded recently. His guardian uniform had transformed as well, turning from the blue and gold he had worn in the past, to a more upgraded black full body, with gold trimming. He felt fully charged and nearly invincible. He had chuckled then, hearing the small voice in his head that countered that notion. That was the other thing - Glitch seemed louder and clearer now than he had last time. It wasn't as though Glitch was a separate person living inside Bob, it was more like - a conscience. Yes, the little voice that told Bob right from wrong and things like that. It was like having another deciding factor in certain situations.

This situation, of course, was all Bob. All heart and no processor. The guardian was only thinking about saving Dot, no regards to how he was going to do that, but he didn't care. He needed to get to her, needed to stop her from doing whatever random, insane idea she was thinking. He wasn't about to leave her with Megabyte.

Not alone.

He knew Phong - and Dot in some regards - would have his bitmap once he did was he was going to do what he had planned.

_Tell me you're not going to just bust down the door_.

Bob nodded. _Yes, actually, I believe I was._

_Oh, that's brilliant. I'm sure no one will care about the radiation that will leak out._

"Oh yeah," Bob murmured. "Thoughts?"

_Mouse may be able to break in, therefore, all you need to do is just place your hand on the pad._

"Good plan."

* * *

Megabyte had a plan.

Viruses always had plans upon plans, but Megabyte was the type of virus who saw a plan in opportunity. When he had returned to the war room and saw the one binome at the controls, it was a simple flick of his wrist that sent him to the far left corner. He noted that Phong had been moving, so he put a stop to that, by simply throwing out some tendrils, this time truly enjoying the sounds of pain from the old sprite.

His only frown came he noticed that the metal suit that held Nibbles was tipped over, the glass head broken, and the null and the boy nowhere to be found. Well, that put a dent in his plan. He wanted the boy for insurance. Bringing up his vidwindows, he saw that the game sprite was escorting the hacker, Bob and Dot were still together, but he couldn't find that Matrix boy nor his smaller format.

_They're planning something._

The virus knew without a doubt that the sprites were stuck in the building with him, so he knew the renegade couldn't have left. That meant the boy had escaped and was probably with the elder. That could fit well, especially when he knew Matrix. After seeing his beloved fish friend trapped in a game, the elder boy would want revenge. Well, by all means then.

He had hoped their fight wouldn't last as long as it did, but fighting with the renegade was a necessary errand. The boy did put up a fight, but really. Did he hope to actually beat four of him? The copy was a surprise though, not that he put up any fight. But it was these distractions that were...well...distracting. He was done. He had offlined Phong, destroyed the Matrix brothers, he would not only delete that game sprite, but send her and the hacker to the Web.

That just left Bob and Dot, though he had started this plan of revenge with them anyways. He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed driving a wedge between them; he certainly didn't think it would be as delicious as it was seeing the guardian roar against his friends' supposed loyalties. That was just icing on the proverbial cake. The virus felt this was the time to move, the time to strike.

This was more than just infecting the Super Computer and the Net - after all, according to those involved, it had been done already - this was, as he said, revenge. He would make these sprites suffer. He had nearly done away with the major offenders - Mouse and the game sprite withstanding - he just needed to rid himself of the guardian and Ms. Matrix.

Megabyte wasn't the last bit surprised that Dot was meeting with him and leading him right to the secondary entrance to the Core Control room. He hadn't need much when he first walked out of that portal, but in the previous minutes, he did all he could to learn more about these sprites and Megabyte knew Dot Matrix would do any and everything in her power to make sure her loved ones were safe.

The virus nearly chuckled. How the mighty had fallen! Even now, Dot refused to look at him, speak to him; that made his comments even more fun and entertaining. He was well aware that nothing _intimate_ had happened between them, but Megabyte wasn't basic. He knew Dot had _wanted_ something to happen. That was why his comments were so exciting, so risqué. He may not have known many sprites, but he knew _these_ sprites and he didn't even care if eventually Bob and Dot got married and had little sprites of their own. At this moment in time, that was a distant hope, a dream.

He had destroyed everyone's trust in Bob and therefore, had destroyed Bob's trust in them.

He wanted to do a gleeful dance through the hallway!

Maybe later...when he had rid himself of his last obstacles.

The and the virus soon found themselves in a darkened corner of the Principal Office. "Of course the old sprite would keep a secret door here," Megabyte murmured. "You know, Dot, if I wasn't in such a rush, I'd say this was a perfect romantic spot, wouldn't you agree?" The virus waited a beat, seeing the rage building within the green sprite. "No, I guess not," he continued. "If I had known you to be so fiery..." He sent Dot a look, hoping she understood his hidden meaning.

She did, of course, and she responded in kind. "If you've laid a finger on my father or my brothers, I'll delete you myself."

"Not if I delete you first."

The two stared at each other, Dot being the first to look away. Typing in series of characters, Dot waited while the wall they had been standing at shimmered away to reveal a large steel door. "Blue Skies," she said. With the password spoken, the door began to swing open, allowing them access to the Core Control Chamber.

"Interesting," Megabyte mused. "And I suppose the password is only activated when spoken by either you or Phong?"

"Of course," Dot replied, curtly. She wasn't about to mention the fact that the tech boys had installed a virus scanner, in the case Megabyte found his way down here. Stepping through the entrance, Megabyte was pleased to note he had been right when he guessed the Gateway Command was here. He walked further in, noting Dot was next to him, as he stood before the machine.

"The Gateway Command," Megabyte whispered. "You realize that you're giving me a way out of this system." Turning to look at her, he continued with, "With my abilities, infecting other sprites and binomes. My, aren't you the selfish one?"

"I've had enough, Megabyte," the leader growled. "This time you have completely worn out your welcome."

The virus nodded, stepping up the circular device. "I couldn't agree more," he said. "But you will do me one small favor, hmm? After everything we've been through, I think I'm allowed a last request."

Dot sighed. "What?"

Looking at her directly, he said, "You go first."

* * *

Mouse had never felt so much stress in her life.

It wasn't if she was losing her cool, certainly not, but she just had a lot to do right now. How in Dell did Dot do this on a second by second basis? Hack and Slash, those two lovable, bumbling bots, had done exactly as Dot instructed. Well, to a point. She told them to watch out for those who had been injured in the war room and the first thing they do is go straight for the entrance hall in order to get help.

While they may have been a bit low-density, they were brave, unaware that Mouse and AndrAIa had gotten control of the war room again, they had blown the doors out from the interior building to the Entrance Hall and then had proceeded to blow out the doors from the building itself. From what Mouse would later here, the explosions had ruffled the CPU force and the pirates, who had all been ready for a fight at the front doors.

Mouse was just happy the med teams had arrived; she wasn't sure how long AndrAIa could stand there and work without falling to pieces. Every other nano the game sprite's eyes had darted frantically from the prone forms of her boyfriend and his little brother. The hacker was certainly fond of both boys, but she didn't have the history that AndrAIa did with them. She knew Dre would just be crawling out of her skin if she didn't follow and Mouse gave her the go ahead.

She also told one of the senior medics that AndrAIa was still infected, though she was clearly functioning. Mouse had to calm the little guy down and insist that it was still AndrAIa and that when they were working on the Matrix boys, they needed to see to her too. She also gave them a heads up to be ready - she knew Dot and Bob were not gonna be coming out of this without some time in the M.U., not if they were knee deep in the Core.

And speaking of which, Mouse planned to give Bob a good talkin' to when it came to demanding things from her. Now, with the current situation, she certainly didn't mind helping him - especially after what they had all done to him - but hacking into the codes for the Core!? He had obviously just lost it. She was good, but she wasn't _that_ good. But for Bob, she'd try. Only problem was that _Phong_ had the codes and he was in no shape or form to be offering them willingly. And that brought her to what Bob had said earlier, that Phong _didn't_ have the codes.

That sent a chill up her spine. That meant Megabyte must've leeched them from the elderly sprite. That wasn't good, was not good at all. Worried, she located Bob and sent a vidwindow to his position.

And...got no response.

"Great," she muttered. "Interference from the Core. Just great."

"Mouse, we've got the patients headed towards the M.U.," a binome announced. "Sure you're alright?"

Mouse nodded, though she winced as she shifted position. "Someone's gotta stay here, Honey," she said. "If you can get Specky all patched and better, we'll switch. Till then..."

"Right," the binome replied. "CPUs are headed to retake the armory. Word's coming in there's some casualties, but nothing we can't handle. The captain wants to know if you need people standing by outside the Core Control Chamber. There's a hallway we can wait, but only Phong can get to the actual entrance."

_So you think_, the hacker thought. "Not a bad idea, Suge," she said. "And put some of your guys there, too. No telling how Bob and Dot will come out of this."

* * *

Dot looked at the virus incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Dot," Megabyte mocked. "When have you known me to be a kidder? Do you honestly think I'm going to walk through the Gateway command, just to be blown to pieces?" At Dot's look of confusion and then surprise, he said, "Ah! She does see the light! I'm a bit hurt, Dot. After all those times we sat down and talked, did you think I had forgotten what you told me?

"That was your plan, was it not? If I ever again got close to the Gateway Command, you'd just let me walk in, none the wiser." He chuckled. "Oh Dot," he said. "There are many good things that came from our doomed union. _Bob_ may not have thought your idea a good one, but I certainly did. One port, many addresses...yes, that could work nicely. I've always said you had such a brilliant head on your shoulders."

Looking at her, his jovial mood switched. "Now, if you don't mind," he said. "I'd like you to reprogram that little flaw. And don't look at me as though you don't know how." He sudden morphed into Bob, causing Dot to gasp loudly. "It's me, Dot," he replied, though still as a deep baritone. "We've shared so much. It pains me that you've seemed to have forgotten."

Spam it! Dot took a deep breath, knowing she had been beat. Of course everything she had ever told this incarnation of Bob would come back to haunt her. She had only told him that her father had entrusted her on how to input the sequence needed to change the destination of the Gateway Command. No one but her, Welman, and Bob knew that. Megabyte had her beat and at the lowest point, too. There was no way she could combat this.

No way.

A loud explosion from somewhere above them caused both sprite and virus to look up. Clad in a gold aura was Bob, who was floating down to join them on the platform below. "Oh look," Megabyte murmured, shifting back into his virus form."It's Bob, here to save the second."

"Sorry I'm late," the guardian replied, once his feet touched the ground. "I couldn't find the door, so I had to...make my own entrance."

"Never let it be said you don't give out a good impression, Bob," the virus intoned. "And I see you've made a costume change."

"Well, black _is_ the new silver."

"Indeed," the virus said. "Well...this'll be interesting."

Megabyte grinned, before several tendrils came flying at Bob. The new infused guardian outstretched his arms, emitting power bursts that severed the attacked limbs. "Impressive," the virus replied, sending another tendril out, just to have Bob destroy it. "Very impressive." As Bob began to approach him, Megabyte attempted to blind the guardian as he had last time, only this time Bob managed to dodge the oncoming venom by back flipping away.

"I see you've learned some new things."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Bob aimed a ball of energy with his left hand, missing the virus who saw it coming, however he did not see the ball that Bob had in his right hand and struck his side.

"Oh yes," the virus intoned, watching as Dot stood in shock. "I'm sure you are. But so am I." He immediately made a beeline for Dot, tackling her to the floor. Bob was at the ready, just waiting for the two to separate, and then he'd get Megabyte. Only when the two stood, Bob was confronted with his own problems.

He was now faced with two Dot Matrixes.

Bob stood there, unsure of what he should do. He was faced with two Dots, both dressed alike, both looking alike - at least with him, people could tell the difference. Sort of. He looked between the two, knowing one was Megabyte, but which one? "Come on, Megabyte!" he exclaimed. "This is pointless! You know I could never...would ever..."

"Bob, do something!" cried one Dot. "That's Megabyte!"

"Don't listen to her, Bob!" said the other. "I'm the real Dot. _That's_ Megabyte!"

"I am not!" shouted the first Dot. "You're Megabyte!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare _you_!"

They both looked at each other, fiercely before turning to the guardian. "Bob!"

Bob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't suppose asking which one of you is Megabyte would be helpful in this situation?" Both Dots glared at him. "Thought not."

"Well," replied Dot number two. "This is certainly a problem."

"There's a lesson to be learned in this," the first Dot mumbled. Looking up at Bob, she said, "You're going to have to choose, Bob."

"I can't do that," he said, shaking his head. "What if...what if I hit the real you?"

"The only way out of this is to hit both of us."

"What?" Both Bob and Dot #1 turned and looked at Dot #2.

"This is a no-win situation, Bob," the second Dot replied. "You can't take the chance that one of us is Megabyte. If he gets loose, he's going to use the Gateway Command and all of Mainframe will be doomed! The only way is to get rid of us both. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Bob stared at the second Dot, before turning to look at the first. He had made his decision. Stretching out an arm, he sent a powerful blast to the first Dot, knocking her off her feet and back towards the edge of the platform. "Good shot," murmured the second Dot. She glanced at Bob, who stood next to her now, his hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Now that you're here."

"This was dangerous, Dot," he said, rather sternly. "He could've hurt you."

"But it was the only way," Dot whispered. "By getting him here, he doesn't have the chance to hurt anyone else. I knew he'd go for the Gateway, but I also knew you'd come stop him."

Bob gathered her in his arms. "I don't know what I would've done if he had hurt you," he whispered. Letting her go, he ran a finger down her cheek. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

She smiled, nodding. "I know."

Bob smiled as well. Things might actually be looking up. Taking a step back, he glanced at the fake Dot who seemed to be stirring. "This ends right now," he growled, walking purposefully towards the moving form.

"I couldn't agree more," replied the sprite behind him.

Only it wasn't the voice he expected to hear.

It was a nano too late before Bob realized his mistake and only then, when he was propelled forward, sailing across the floor and nearly going off the edge, did he realize how _big_ of a mistake he made. "Megabyte," he murmured. "Then that means..." Moving his head to the left, he could see Dot - the _real_ Dot - shaking the cobwebs from her processor. "Oh F..." His inner voice told him to move and quickly, which he did, rolling to his side and thus avoiding the final push the virus' tendrils had planned.

"You always were the trusting sort, Bob," Megabyte chuckled, still in his Dot Matrix persona. "I would think you'd learn your lesson by now. You should _never_ trust the way things are."

"You lied to me."

"Well, of course I did," the virus replied. "Have we not gone over this before? That protocol of yours always gets you in trouble, Bob. Mend this and defend that...did you actually stick to that code while in the Web, Bob? I'm sure your degraded friends enjoyed listening to your lectures on how to be the best degraded sprite in town, yes?" The virus sighed, changing back into his normal skin.

"While this has been fun," he said. "You interrupted something, Bob, and I find that very rude. Now if you don't mind..."

"You wanna talk about rude?" Dot spat. "As if you've been the most gentlemanly thing that's ever existed!"

"Well, really," the virus huffed. "I've always shown you the utmost respect, even when you were trying to seduce me." Turning to Bob, he continued. "You should've seen her, Guardian. She was all over me. That's a sprite who can't take no for an answer."

Dot Matrix had never been so mad nor had she ever been so humiliated in her entire runtime.

It hadn't been enough that Megabyte had tried for hours to destroy Mainframe in his quest for the Super Computer; it hadn't been enough when he, Hexadecimal, and the ABCs had turned on them and sent Bob into the Web; it hadn't been enough to smear Enzo's name when he tried to take over as guardian of the city; it wasn't enough that he had taken over the Principal Office, subjected the city to Megaframe, used Phong's head as a coding device, or even torturing his own sister; and it clearly wasn't enough that he had come back disguised as the sprite she loved.

No...Megabyte just had to completely destroy them all. And he did it anyway he could - be it physical or emotional. He didn't care, as long as it suited his needs.

Something in Dot snapped. It had building for so long, being dormant for the time being, but now it bubbled to the surface. Phong had been bugging her to see him, especially after the wars were over and then this thing with Bob, but she always managed to put it off. She was fine, she told him. She was handling everything perfectly. All she needed was rest and she would get that once this whole ordeal was over. But she never got any rest, because she was in the Core Control Chamber being bested by a virus.

And to think, she had been so worried about Daemon...

All the stress she had taken and kept in now exploded in rage. This was it, that was all she could stand and she couldn't stand anymore. Rushing at the virus, she wasn't really sure what she was planning on doing. Maybe push him into the Gateway...possible, if she and Bob worked together on it. Knock him and then drag him to the Gateway? Again, that was a possibility. Basically, all of her thoughts revolved around her knocking the virus into the Gateway Command and blowing him across the Net. To Dell with any other system.

She of course did not anticipate being caught and held by one of Megabyte's tendrils.

"Dot!"

"I don't think so, Bob," Megabyte drawled, squeezing Dot's throat and slowly cutting off her air supply. "One more step and I'm afraid I'll have to do something unkindly to Ms. Matrix here." Bob, reluctantly, halted his approach. "As I said Bob, you interrupted us. I believe Ms. Matrix was going to test a theory for me."

"If I go through," Dot gritted. "You'll never get out of this system."

"On the contrary," Megabyte smiled. "I'm sure our guardian would do me the favor of making a portal, unless of course he'd like me to infect every single living thing in Mainframe."

Bob stayed his ground - this...was bad. Megabyte had certainly done his homework and he did it well. There was nothing Bob could do.

Unless...

The virus turned, still holding the struggling in his grasp. He dropped her unceremoniously front of the Gateway steps. "Now Dot," he said. "Where were we? Ah, yes. You were going to be taking a trip. After you, of course."

"You don't even want me to reprogram it?" she asked, glaring at the virus.

Megabyte shrugged. "Either way, you're still going to be my...guinea pig. That way if you program something...unpleasant, I'll know before it happens. Now, get in."

Dot gulped, realizing Megabyte was not joking. Standing on shaky legs, she gave one last look to Bob. Would this be the last time she'd ever see him? Hadn't they done this before, staring in the face of certain doom, and wanting one more moment to tell each other how they felt? Dot wasn't going to waste this.

"I love you."

"I know," Bob answered. He thought he should say the words back, but she knew. She always had known. He had an idea and he thought it could work because he certainly wasn't going to let her walk through that gateway. Holding his palms outward, Bob thought 'containment field' and to his surprise, nylon ropes did indeed flow from his hands, wrapping themselves around the virus. The guardian smiled at the vicious look he got from Megabyte, pulling his arm back and dragging the virus across the floor.

"What...what're you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," the guardian whispered, pulling harder and using his infused keytool powers to yank the virus off the platform and on the way down into the Core, releasing the hold he had on the ropes. Facing Dot, the guardian smiled once more.

Dot was shocked. She knew Bob to be powerful, even without his Glitch abilities, but to see him rid them of a menace that had plagued them for hours...she was in awe. And the way he was smiling at her - that boyish smile that made her start liking him from the beginning - User, how could she have been so blind? This was the Bob she fell in love with - the impulsive, fly by the seat of his pants sprite...the sprite who had grown up, along with Matrix, AndrAIa, and even Dot herself. They had all gone through so much and grown up.

She had been afraid of this grown up Bob, of the more serious aspects that he brought to the table. She was used to the kid; but wasn't that true of her brother and his girlfriend? She remembered them as the little sprites that were just hours ago, but they weren't little anymore, were they? And she certainly wasn't the Dot Matrix they remembered. Was she? She couldn't help but smile back, relief and...happiness and...hope, definitely hope. And determination. Dot wasn't going to make the same mistakes.

She was going to tell the guardian they needed to leave, that they needed to check on everyone, and then they needed to talk - talk about where _he _thought things should go and be between them. It wouldn't do her any good if she wanted this and he didn't, not anymore. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead let out a scream.

"NOOOOO!"

It happened all so fast.

At first, Bob wasn't sure what had happened, not until it was too late. He had been standing there, smiling at Dot. Things were pretty much...done. There was no way Megabyte or anyone could possibly come back from falling into pure Core energy. It didn't happen. Bob barely made it out the _last_ time he'd been in the Core proper and if Matrix and AndrAIa hadn't found him...

He tried finding any feelings that he should have regarding this. He had always been against viral deletions, finding them cruel. It wasn't a virus' fault if the User had made them malicious. They couldn't help it. And in all his fights with Megabyte, he had never wanted to really _hurt_ the virus; he wanted him to leave them and Mainframe alone, yes, but not at the expense where he'd have to actually _delete_ him.

And maybe, just maybe, that had been the problem. While Hexadecimal had been random and chaotic, she wasn't really trouble. A bother sometimes yes, but real danger, not usually. But Megabyte...if Bob had done his duty as a guardian, they wouldn't be in this situation. Bob never would've been sent to the Web, Hex wouldn't have been tortured, and certainly, Bob wouldn't be reevaluating his love life with Dot. With Megabyte out of the picture, half of the things suffered by the city never would've happened.

If Bob had just done his duty.

There were so many 'what ifs', so many paths that could've been taken, probably _should've_ been taken...Bob had never been the kind of sprite to dwell in the past. He was a city kid, having grown up in the Super Computer. He was used to fast, busy circuits; he didn't have _time_ to sit around and think about past injustices or hurts. He just moved forward. After the hours spent living in Mainframe, he was only now starting to realize that not every system moved past things the way he did. He had always known Matrix had been resentful of being the only little sprite in Mainframe and while Little Enzo seemed to be getting a second chance with his father, Bob didn't think his older format felt the same way.

And somewhere in his processor, Bob knew Dot wouldn't forgive herself for...them. At this point, even Bob wasn't completely sure where they stood. She had broken his heart and he...well, he had nearly deleted her. Huh. That did sorta make them even, didn't it?

By the time Bob had put some of his thoughts together, he realized his feet were no longer on the platform. A nano later, he realized his feet weren't on the platform because he was flying through the air, being pulled backwards off the platform. And by the time his processor started working again, he was falling towards the Core.

Megabyte was defeated, yes, but as always, he found a way of leaving a lasting impression. He had made sure the system would crash, even if he did get sent to the Web. And he was going to make sure that his revenge was complete.

And that meant taking Dot Matrix with him.

His arms were useless, but he had other things up his sleeve. Sending a couple of tendrils out, he latched on to the first thing they found. Imagine his immense surprise when he saw he had ensnared the guardian. It really didn't matter who it was, really - if he was to go, he was taking one of those do gooders with him.

Bob did the first thing that came to him.

He panicked.

He tried as hard as he could to break free from Megabyte's grasp, but it seemed the more he resisted, the tighter the virus held on. Times like these he really wished he had Glitch. And, as though a light bulb turned on in his head, Bob remembered not only did he have Glitch, he _was_ Glitch! Concentrating, he thought of an energy blast, but one strong enough to break him free. Closing his eyes, Bob could feel his body get warm and could feel the tentacles begin to slacken.

To Megabyte, it seemed as though the guardian was turning into pure light; his body began to glow and the glow intensified and grew hotter by the nano. Even as he saw his doom below him, the virus couldn't believe what he saw above him. His tendrils were bursting or removing themselves, for the pain he felt was more than he had ever known before. He had to look away, as the light on Bob exploded, causing the virus to lose all grip on the guardian.

Bob was...throbbing, pulsing, crackling with a power he had never really tapped into before. Looking below, he watched as Megabyte made his final fall, hitting the simmering Core energy and dissipating. That's when he realized how far they had fallen and how very close Bob had come to being no more. While he could still feel the powers from Glitch, he also had that strange feeling of weakness that he had felt before, when he stayed in the Core too long. Flying upwards, he found Dot at the edge of the platform, crying. Why was she crying?

"Dot?" he asked, landing on the platform. He immediately fell to his hands and knees, grimacing.

"Bob!"

The rushed over, quickly over her shock at seeing him alive. She put her arm around his shoulders, causing him to lean against her.

Bob looked over at her. "I feel terrible," he muttered. "Don't ever let me do that again."

"You can count on it," she whispered, kissing his temple.

They sat on the floor for a few moments, before Dot helped Bob to his feet. They were free and okay. For now. There was still a cleanup effort and several members of the staff would be in recovery for who knew how long. And of course, there was them - Dot and Bob - to consider. The young leader could feel herself wanting to pull away, wanting to go hide in her office until this...madness...was finally over. But...Dot took a deep breath and decided to take a leaf from Bob's readme - his grown up readme - that said to tackle problems head on.

And maybe...maybe she'd take a leaf from Bob's other readme - younger Bob - that stated do things on impulse. There would need to be changes, big changes, and Dot Matrix was the one who would have to make them.

THE END

*That concludes ROM's Spritestalker! I hope after the long wait, I was able to finish it the way you all expected or didn't expect. Please tune in to the sequel, Aftermath. ~ WMG*


End file.
